Diabólica seducción - VCUD2
by CristalBluePersuasion
Summary: Se dice que los demonios no poseen corazón, son fríos, astutos y malvados. Ella es sádica, agresiva, graciosa y vengativa. Si a todo eso le combinas belleza, puedes entender el lió en la cual los sakamaki y mukami se han metido. Tres chicos la quieren, pero solo uno puede tenerla. SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE VIVIENDO CON UN DEMONIO.
1. Chapter 1 Yukino

_\- Mami, porque mi tía Tanya y tu se odian? – pregunto inocentemente_

 _Mi madre me sonríe – Eso te lo diré más adelante, es hora de que continúes con tu entrenamiento –_

 _\- Pero ya he terminado mami, azael dice que soy su mejor alumna – Sonrió con satisfacción_

 _Mi madre se sorprende por unos instantes pero luego me abraza_

 _\- Yukino, hay un gran poder dentro de ti. Incluso eres más poderosa que yo a tu edad.. – susurra_

 _Yo asiento insegura – Que significa eso mami? –_

 _Ella acuna mi rostro en sus manos y me sonríe – Significa que muchos vendrán por ti cariño, no confíes en nadie… -_

 _\- Ni siquiera en azael mami? –_

 _Ella niega – Fuera de este castillo hay muchos que desean lo que tú posees Yukino, como descendiente de Abrahel debes proteger ese poder, lo harás? –_

 _\- Si mami lo protegeré no te defraudare – Digo decidida_

 **(…)**

Me despierto cuando el despertador comienza a sonar. De nuevo aquellos recuerdos, siempre soñando con mi madre y esa época en la que era feliz.

Creo que no me he presentado…

Mi nombre es Yukino Crosszeria Ivanov, tengo el cabello negro por las caderas, un cuerpo de reloj de arena, piel pálida y ojos cual rubíes. También soy la única hija de los reyes del inframundo Scarlett Ivanov y Alexander Crosszeria. Aparento 18 años, aunque han pasado alrededor de tres años desde que nací.

Si, sé que es increíble, pero al ser pura sangre mi metabolismo es mucho más desarrollado que el de otras especies, también al ser de un linaje poderoso poseo ciertas cualidades que debo proteger.

Me levanto de mi cama con pereza para bajar a desayunar, si no llego rápido Shin se terminara las tostadas con mermelada que tanto me gustan, eso conlleva a literalmente una pelea digna de presenciar… aunque carla siempre nos reprende.

Cierto, no les he dicho…

Actualmente vivo con unos primos de mi madre, shin y carla tsukinami, ambos son vampiros fundadores, de hecho son los últimos, aunque los considero como hermanos mayores. Porque vivo con ellos? Eso es algo que no me gusta recordar, así que lo dejare en otro momento

Entro al baño y me despojo de mi cómoda pijama, el agua de la regadera se siente agradable, está en la temperatura perfecta. Al terminar me seco con mi toalla de color azul y salgo al vestidor a ver que me coloco.

Saco todo lo que carla ha comprado para mí, siempre insistiendo en que use vestidos con volados y encajes. El solo pensarlo hace que mi piel se erice, odio vestirme como una muñeca. Termino eligiendo un short negro, medias hasta las rodillas del mismo color y una camiseta roja que me deja al descubierto un hombro.

\- Donde estarán esos zapatos? – Murmuro mientras me adentro más al armario

Todo este bien acomodado, de hecho no me considero desordenada pero es inusual que mis zapatillas negras no las encuentre.

\- Buscabas esto yuki? – Reconozco la voz de shin en mi habitación así que me asomo entre las puertas

El me sonríe y eleva su mano, en ella están mis zapatillas negras favoritas. Enarco una ceja y lo miro interrogativa, que rayos hacia con mis zapatillas?

\- Las olvidaste el otro día en el estudio - Responde y rueda los ojos

\- Cállate idiota – Lo fulmino con la mirada y tomo mis zapatillas bruscamente

Al terminar de colocármelas paso por su lado y siento como me sigue desde una distancia prudente.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, carla ya se encuentra esperando por nosotros, al verme frunce el ceño

\- Siempre tan vulgar – Murmura mirándome con decepción

\- Hola para ti también carla-nii – le sonrió burlesca

\- Porque no puedes usar la ropa que te compro todos los meses? - Pregunta

Tomo asiento y no dudo en tomar un bocado de las tostadas – Es anticuada, además.. A los chicos humanos les agrada mi ropa – Murmuro entre mordidas

Shin asiente de acuerdo conmigo – Lo que me recuerda, dejaste un desastre ayer. Había sangre por todos lados, y olía espantoso. –

\- Si, si…solo deben limpiar las habitaciones y ya – Digo restándole importancia

Carla para de comer y me fulmina con la mirada – No sabía que habías salido ayer –

Me encojo de hombros y pruebo un bocado de huevos revueltos

\- Yukino, no puedes hacer eso todos los días – Por su mirada me está reprochando de nuevo cosas sin sentido

\- Que quieres que haga carla? Dejar de alimentarme? Lo siento, yo no funciono con aire – Le sonrió de manera sínica y continuo comiendo

Shin suelta una enorme carcajada – Si te alimentaras con aire ahorraríamos un montón de dinero en comida –

\- Que intentas decir idiota? – Lo fulmino con la mirada

Shin me sonríe – Que deberías parar de comer, estas algo pasada de peso – Responde

Sin siquiera mover un musculo hago que el filoso cuchillo se abalance hacia él haciendo que intencionalmente solo le corte unos mechones de cabello

\- Vuelves a decir eso y ni carla podrá salvarte idiota – Gruño enojada

Carla carraspea y ambos lo miramos

\- Yukino, esta es la tercera vez en la semana que dejas cadáveres en alguna habitación… dime, estas siendo cuidadosa de con quién te metes? – Pregunta

Yo asiento – Por quien me tomas carla? Además sabes que nadie me puede ganar – Digo orgullosa

Es verdad, hace ya un año que logre dominar por completo mis poderes, aunque una que otra vez se descontrolan a causa de la ira. Pero eso solo sucede cuando alguna criatura se atreve a desafiarme, lamentablemente ellos no salen vivos para contarlo.

Carla asiente conforme con mi respuesta y se levanta – Cuando termines de comer, acompáñame al estudio… quiero discutir contigo algo – Me dice

\- Si, si como sea – Digo mientras termino de comer

Carla se retira dejándonos a shin y a mí, completamente solos. Al ver al pelirrojo, este me sonríe burlesco

 _"estas en problemas "_ escucho sus pensamientos

\- Uy que miedo tengo –Digo sonriéndole a la vez que me incorporo

Ambos nos levantamos al finalizar nuestro desayuno y yo me teletransporto al estudio de carla

\- Y bien? Qué es eso que me tienes que decir? – Pregunto y literalmente caigo en el sillón frente de el

Carla rueda los ojos _" Modales, donde están sus jodidos modales? "_

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada

\- Que te hace tanta gracia yukino? – De nuevo me fulmina con la mirada

\- "Jodidos modales" … uy pero que malote – me burlo

\- No tienes ni idea de lo malo que puedo ser yukino crosszeria – Dice y por el tono de su voz sé que es una amenaza

Borro mi sonrisa de mi rostro y me incorporo, camino hasta su escritorio y lo acerco a mí tomándolo por la camisa

\- Nunca, jamás… vuelvas a amenazarme carla, no hagas que el respeto que siento por ti se vaya – Gruño y suelto su camisa

Por su bien, espero que sepa que conmigo no se juega. Yo juego con las personas, no acepto que ellas jueguen conmigo.

El se sorprende pero vuelve a su semblante serio – Desde cuando me respetas? –

Bufe – Solo dime que carajos quieres –

\- Mal hablada, sin modales..– Gruñe mientras busca en su escritorio algo

Al terminar me tiende unas hojas con tres fichas escolares. Al leerlas minuciosamente creo que casi me da un ataque de pánico

\- Tienes que estar de broma –

El niega – Desde mañana empezaremos a asistir al instituto más cercano. Si aceptas te daré un lindo revolver, aceptas? –

Mis ojos se agrandan ante la oferta, carla conoce muy bien el inexplicable amor que tengo por las armas de fuego y la pólvora. De hecho tengo un pequeño compartimiento en mi habitación donde guardo mi colección de balas.

Carla me mira esperando una respuesta y yo suspiro resignada

\- Esta bien – Murmuro entre dientes

/HOLAAAA, AQUÍ ESTA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE VIVIENDO CON UN DEMONIO :) CREYERON QUE LAS IBA A DEJAR ASI? NO SOY TAN MALA.

PD: si no has leído viviendo con un demonio deberías leerla porque así entenderás ciertas cosas.


	2. Chapter 2 Primer día y ojos azules

\- Yukino.. – escucho una voz lejana que me llama pero la ignoro -.. Demonios Yukino, levántate – Gruñe esta vez

\- Si no desapareces te matare seas quien seas – murmuro con voz ronca

Escucho una suave risilla – No digas que no te lo advertí –

Y justo antes de que pudiera retomar mi sueño, siento algo mojado caer en mí con mucha fuerza. Abro los ojos encontrándome que estoy empapada hasta los tobillos, visualizo a shin a mi lado con una cubeta mientras me sonríe travieso

\- Te advertí querida Yukino – Me dice socarrón

\- Vas a morir Tsukinami – Gruño antes de incorporarme

 **(…)**

Coloco la camisa del uniforme, no sin antes ver el tatuaje de dragón que tengo en mi brazo izquierdo, me recuerda tanto a mi madre… Suspiro y me concentro en acomodar el moño de color rojo. Termino de vestirme, peino unas cuantas veces mi cabello negro y coloco botines en lugar de esos horribles zapatos escolares.

\- Yukino.. – Llaman a la puerta

Me dirijo a abrirla pero ya es tarde, carla la atraviesa con elegancia a la vez que me mira sereno.

Odio que entren sin tocar, pero olvido reclamarle cuando veo su mirada - Que sucede carla-nii? – Pregunto haciéndome la inocente

No soy idiota, se que está buscando a shin, pero no lo encontrara. Está bien amordazado y atado con magia en el calabozo, se quedara ahí hasta que olvide el incidente de esta mañana, aunque lo dudo.

\- Has visto a shin? – Pregunta carla sacándome de mis pensamientos

Me encogí de hombros – Debió haberse ido – Respondo

Carla frunce el ceño una vez más – Eso es imposible, siempre nos vamos juntos – Murmura

\- Ya aparecerá – Digo con desdén y continuo con mi tarea de alistarme

Siento como me recorren con la mirada pero no volteo, sé que es carla quien me mira, así que solo opto por leer sus pensamientos

 _"Al parecer si le quedo bien el uniforme"_

 _"Solo espero que no cause problemas"_

 _"Ya tengo suficiente con shin"_

\- Oh querido carla, no te imaginas lo bien que la pasaremos durante el año escolar – Digo sonriente

El suspira – Hablando de eso, quiero entregarte algo –

Me volteo y veo que sostiene en sus manos un pequeño dije, tiene un diminuto rubí en el medio de lo que parece ser una roca.

\- Para qué es eso? Y no me digas que es un simple collar – Pregunto desconfiada

\- Es para ocultar tu olor– Responde carla

\- No lo necesito, si alguien me molesta solo lo acabare – Gruño

Carla niega – Debes comportarte, recuerda que te están buscando –

Cierto, al parecer no les basto con quitarme a mis padres, si no también quieren aniquilarme, solo por ser descendiente de una mujer que murió hace miles de años

\- Ni me lo recuerdes – Murmuro enojada

\- Entonces por una vez, solo hazme caso y póntelo -

 **(…)**

Vamos en la limosina los tres en total silencio. Si, a la final carla encontró el olor de shin y me convenció de sacarlo del calabozo.

\- Aun no entiendo como no la castigas – murmura shin a carla

Lo fulmino con la mirada - Cállate idiota, eso te pasa por dártelas de gracioso – Digo y vuelvo a mirar a través de la ventana

\- Y tampoco entiendo como dejas que nos trate de esa manera – Continua

\- Es porque eres una raza inferior querido shin. Siéntete agradecido de que te honre con mi presencia – Le sonrió cínicamente y veo como se enoja

\- Eres una..-

\- Basta shin – Dice carla

Shin chasquea la lengua y aparta la mirada - La consientes demasiado – Dice

\- Al igual que tu – Carla lo mira impaciente y shin opta por quedarse callado

Yo sonrío, ambos con su carácter extraño siempre me complacen en todo, desde salir y llegar al amanecer, hasta comprarme lo que quiera.

Al llegar al instituto, todos nos miran dudosos, no los culpo… suelo llamar la atención fácilmente, aunque no lo hago consiente, simplemente está en mi naturaleza. Mientras que shin y carla infunden respeto y temor con sus miradas.

Los tres entramos a los solitarios pasillos de la academia, caminamos rumbo a la oficina del director para entregar nuestros papeles y buscar los horarios.

\- Como soy el tutor legal, yo iré por los tres – Nos dice carla

\- Seguro que quieres serlo? Puedo ser muy problemática – Digo sonriéndole

Carla me advierte con la mirada que no está de humor para juegos y entra sin decir alguna palabra. Shin y yo soltamos una carcajada y optamos por quedarnos donde estamos.

\- Vaya piernas muñeca – Exclama un chico cuando pasa a mi lado

Es verdad que la corta falda hace que muestre mis bien torneadas piernas. Sé que es un humano con solo olerlo, así que decido ignorarlo, aunque siento como shin se le acerca de manera intimidante.

\- Quien te crees para hablarle asqueroso ser inferior? – Gruñe shin y aprieta la camisa del chico

\- Yo… lo siento señor… no sabía que era.. – Tartamudea el chico y lo mira suplicante

Shin gruñe y lo suelta de un empujón – Largarte –

El chico asiente y sale corriendo - Te recuerdo que me puedo cuidar sola – Digo a lo que él me mira y suspira

\- A veces lo olvido, no me culpes… odio que los humanos se crean cosas equivocadas – Explica

Yo asiento y me concentro en carla que justo sale de la oficina del director, se acerca a nosotros y nos mira

\- Que fue todo ese escándalo? – Pregunta

Shin y yo nos miramos y le sonreímos – De que hablas? – preguntamos al unísono

Carla me mira enarcando una ceja y en seguida sus pensamientos vienen a mí

 _"En serio yukino? "_

\- Y bien? Cuál es mi salón? – Pregunto tratando de desviar la conversación

Carla me entrega unos papeles y yo los tomo, observo mi horario con horror, química, música, educación física, entre otras que la verdad prefiero no asistir

\- Que aburrido – bufo y sigo a shin al parecer estudiare con él.

Shin camina delante de mí con semblante tranquilo, parecer no darse cuenta de que es el centro de atención de las chicas que se encuentran en el pasillo, mientras que a mí me comen con la mirada los chicos.

\- Yukino.. – shin atrae mi atención– Ya vuelvo, olvide hablar unas cosas con carla – Dice y se marcha dejándome sola

Deben estar jodiendome. Olvido a shin y comienzo a inspeccionar el lugar, hay mas humanos que vampiros. Los pasillos están concurridos, debe ser porque las clases comenzaran en unos minutos, camino memorizándome los corredores para no perderme y a lo lejos veo un grupo de chicas chillando

Me acerco para ver de qué se trata, no me culpen siempre he sido curiosa.

-Kou-sama, por favor deme su autógrafo – Chilla una chica

\- Yo primero – exclamo otra

\- Tranquilas gatitas yo puedo con todas – Dice una voz masculina en medio

Cuando paso veo que se trata de un chico rubio de ojos azules, el levanta su rostro y enfoca su mirada en mí, me sonríe cautivador y me guiña un ojo

 _"Que linda esa gatita, debe ser nueva"_

Ruedo los ojos y salgo de su visión, a veces los hombres podían ser tan patéticos.

Un hombro pasa de mi bruscamente, siento ardor en el lugar donde me golpeo y volteo a ver de quien se trata. Es un chico peli rojo que camina despreocupadamente.

-Mira por dónde vas inútil – Gruño

El chico se da la vuelta dándome la oportunidad de admirar sus ojos verde esmeralda, también su aroma llega a mis fosas nasales… vampiro pura sangre.

\- Eso es conmigo niña? – Su ceño se frunce y se cruza de brazos

\- No, es con otro – Digo irónica y volteo los ojos – Con quien más? –

El se acerca a mi intentando intimidarme – Te crees muy lista, no? – Su mirada baja hasta mi rostro y luego baja más hasta mis pechos

 _"Al menos tienes pechos lindos"_

\- Hey! mis ojos están acá cabeza de menstruación – Digo atrayendo su atención

El me mira interrogante – Como me dijiste? -

Yo le sonrió – Se que mis pechos son hermosos no hace falta que los adores como a un dios, cabeza de menstruación –

Veo como se sorprende pero frunce el ceño, está enojado lo sé por la expresión de su rostro, justo cuando va hablar un chico peli negro aparece atrás de el, quizás no piense que pude darme cuenta, pero claramente vi como se teletransporto.

\- Ayato, es importante que vengas un momento – Dice el chico peli negro de lentes

Así que te llamas ayato cabeza de menstruación, sonrió de manera cínica pero guardo silencio

 _"Que odioso, ahora que hice? "_ piensa ayato

\- Esta bien reiji – Dice ayato viendo al peli negro, luego vuelve su mirada a mi – Ya nos veremos.. – Dice de manera amenazante

Al momento en que ambos desaparecen yo suelto una risita, fue muy divertido ver la expresión de enojo de su rostro. El timbre suena y me indica que es hora de regresar a clase, camino sin apuros hasta mi salón.

Entro al salón y veo que ya shin se encuentra sentado en los asientos de atrás, de nuevo las chicas lo miran pero el solo mira el paisaje a través de la ventana.

\- Ya hablaste con carla-nii? – Pregunto al tomar asiento a su lado

El asiente y continua mirando la ventana, y ahora que mosca le ha picado a este idiota?

Tomo asiento y empiezo a sacar mi libreta para tomar apuntes

\- No te molestes yuki, el profesor no vendrá – Dice de manera desinteresada y luego se levanta – Vamos a ver que hay en la cafetería para comer, si? – Pregunta

Yo asiento y dejo mis cosas en mi mesa. Al salir del salón veo que ayato está entrando junto a otro chico de baja estatura y pelo lila, puedo oler que son parientes.

Ayato me mira incrédulo y yo le sonrió a la vez que le saco el hermoso dedo del medio. Veo como frunce el ceño pero ya es tarde, desaparezco junto a shin.

Llegamos a la desierta cafetería y shin escoge un sándwich y unas cuantas nueces, cosa que me hace rodar los ojos. Yo simplemente opto por una manzana, tengo una obsesión por ellas, son tan adictivas

Ambos nos sentamos frente al otro y sin decir alguna palabra comenzamos a comer, a pesar de todo era un silencio cómodo, yo sabía que con shin jamás podía estar incomoda.

No sé cuánto tiempo, pero estuvimos hablando de varias cosas hasta que el timbre sonó indicándonos el inicio de la siguiente clase.

\- Oye, que clase nos toca? – Pregunto al terminar la manzana

\- Creo que biología o historia – Responde y se levanta – Vamos, llegamos tarde –

Yo asiento y camino junto a él – Sabes, estoy pensando en ir mañana de caza, quieres acompañarme? – Pregunto en voz baja

Shin me sonríe de esa manera tan genial – Claro que si yuki –

Doy saltitos de alegría y continuo caminando atrás de el. Pero justo se detiene mirando fijamente al frente donde carla esta parado

\- Adelántate tengo que ir un segundo – Dice Shin

Yo asiento dudosa y camino hasta mi salón. Abro la puerta y de inmediato el profesor levanta la mirada, extrañamente me sonríe

\- Debes ser la nueva estudiante – Explica sonriente a lo que yo asiento – Bueno, pasa y preséntate –

Chasqueo la lengua y me coloco al frente del salón tal cual como había dicho – Me llamo Yukino Crosszeria y la verdad no me agrada estar aquí –

Todos sueltan una risita y me miran divertidos, es obvio que ellos tampoco quieren estar aquí. El profesor también se encuentra así

\- Bueno yukino, puedes tomar asiento – Dice y yo camino hasta donde shin y yo nos habíamos sentado antes

Paso justo por al lado de ayato y ese me sigue con la mirada, pero yo lo ignoro totalmente. Después de comer no me gusta discutir con inútiles o si no me pondré de muy mal humor. Tomo asiento y me desconecto totalmente de la clase que creo que es historia, cuando casi se termina la clase shin entra tranquilamente y repite el mismo proceso que hice yo.

\- Shin Tsukinami y tengo 17 años – Dice

Yo ruedo los ojos, como se pueden creer tremenda mentira? Shin aparenta 25 o 23 es todo un vejete. Toma asiento a mi lado y me sonríe para luego ignorar a los demás igual que yo.

 **(….)**

Por fin se terminan las clases, me estiro ruidosamente y tomo mi maletín con las cosas de shin y mías. Ambos salimos después de todos los alumnos para encontrarnos con carla a la salida del instituto.

\- Gracias a dios se acabo la tortura – Murmuro a carla

\- Tampoco fue para tanto yukino – Me dice con una mirada seria

\- Ya todo lo que dan los profesores lo se carla, no soy como shin – Digo con burla

Shin se detiene y me fulmina con la mirada – Cerebrito – murmura

Yo le sonrió – Idiota –

Carla niega cansado ya de nuestras discusiones y abre las puertas para poder ir a la limosina. Bajamos las escaleras donde todos los estudiantes esperan a poder montarse en su transporte

\- Carla-sama, hemos decidido – Dice una voz

Los tres nos detenemos instantáneamente, yo porque aun nuestra limusina no llegaba y carla y shin porque conversaban con el chico de pelo negro y gafas.

Qué? Acaso el conocía a carla y shin? Eso significa que ayato también cierto?

\- Cual es su respuesta reiji? – Pregunta carla

\- En unas pocas semanas – Responde pero yo dejo de escuchar al momento en que siento como alguien me mira.

Volteo ligeramente encontrándome unos ojos azules, brillantes como una piedra preciosa, del mismo color de las rosas azules… mis favoritas por cierto. Mis entrañas se contraen extrañamente y no puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos curiosos

Que me está pasando?


	3. Chapter 3 Sensaciones extrañas

Me doy una cachetada mental y vuelvo a tomar la compostura, desvió mi mirada de la suya y continúo esperando a la limusina, todavía siento como me mira. Así que opto por colocarme atrás de Shin

Porque me le quede mirando a el? Solo es un bastardo más de este mundo. Inconscientemente gruño atrayendo la atención de shin

\- Que sucede? – Pregunta

\- Cállate no es nada – Digo enojada

El se mantiene callado tal cual le digo y continúa su conversación con aquel chico. Al terminar ya nuestra limusina ha llegado así que soy la primera en entrar, pero antes escucho algo interesante

\- No sabía que tuviesen una novia – Dice aquel chico llamado reiji

\- Eso no es tu problema Sakamaki – Contesta cortante shin

Sonrió, shin siempre es hostil con las demás especies excepto conmigo, aunque si se atreve le cortare las pelotas y hare que se las trague.

\- No me agrada cuando sonríes así – Dice carla

Parpadeo dándome cuenta de que ya estamos en camino a la mansión. Hoy es mi día de estar en las nubes, que rayos me pasa?

\- Solo pienso maneras en hacer que shin se trague sus pelotas – Digo

Shin suelta una exclamación de asombro y me mira incrédulo – Pero si yo no te he hecho nada – Dice

Yo le sonrió – Aun así, es divertido imaginármelo –

 **(…)**

\- Yukino, quiero que te vistas apropiadamente para recibir a un invitado – Dice carla entrando a mi habitación

\- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no entres sin tocar carla? – Digo exasperada

\- Te recuerdo que es mi casa Yukino – Su mirada seria intenta ponerme nerviosa pero no lo logra

\- Solo toca carla, no me hagas obligarte a hacerlo – Gruño enojada

Extrañamente el no me responde, volteo y me encuentro sola en la habitación. El idiota me había dejado hablando completamente sola

\- Odioso chupasangre – Murmuro al incorporarme

Tomo un par de jeans negros pegados que me quedan de muerte, un suéter holgado color gris y coloco mis zapatillas negras. Mi cabello consiste en una coleta alta, coloco un poco de labial rojo hará que mis ojos brillen y dejo el colgante que me dio carla antes de ir al instituto.

Al bajar veo a los tsukinami discutiendo con un hombre que nunca había visto desde que estoy viviendo con ellos. Carla nota mi presencia y me dice que me acerque con la mirada

El invitado se percata de que hay alguien más en la habitación y se levanta. Tiene el pelo largo, de color blanco y ojos rojos, va vestido impecable, su perfume no cubre por completo su olor a vampiro y por la energía que desprende es uno poderoso.

Sus ojos me inspeccionan y buscan algo que no logro identificar. En sus pensamientos solo encuentro confusión

\- Yukino te presento a Karl Heinz… - Dice carla

Yo asiento – Soy Yukino Crosszeria – Digo

\- Es un placer señorita – Dice karl y toma mi mano a la vez que la besa

Yo la retiro bruscamente y lo fulmino con la mirada, nadie me toca sin que yo lo autorice, la última vez que shin intento hacerlo casi lo asesino.

Veo que el peli rojo suelta una risita y carla rueda los ojos, que pretenden? Que sea amable con alguien que no conozco? Creo que se olvidan con quien tratan. Con un asentimiento me despido de karl Heinz y camino hasta la cocina, las sirvientas preparan un lujoso banquete a toda velocidad y yo tomo algunas cosas

\- Yukino-sama no va a quedarse para el banquete? – Pregunta la cocinera

Niego y continuo comiendo, no quiero estar en presencia de ese hombre. De repente alguien se acerca a mí y siento como me olfatean. Volteo y veo a la cocinera mirándome con el ceño fruncido

– Yukino-sama, usted huele a humano, acaso se ha convertido en una? –

Suelto una enorme carcajada y niego – No, solo es un hechizo no te preocupes – Respondo y continuo comiendo

La cocinera suspira y vuelve a su quehaceres, al terminar de comer dejo todo en la mesa y me teletransporto a las puertas de la mansión, tomo la limusina rumbo a la cuidad dejando a shin y carla solos con el invitado.

Las calles están transitadas y hay atascos, así que me bajo para caminar un rato. Entro a una librería, hace tiempo que no leo algo entretenido y ya estoy cansada de leer los mismos libros viejos que hay en la biblioteca.

Pago al cajero y al salir de la tienda huelo a pan recién orneado, ese olor me hipnotiza y me hace caminar hasta la panadería de la esquina. Compro un capuchino y un croazan recién orneado

\- Delicioso – Murmuro y siento como se me hace agua la boca

Pruebo bocado del exquisito manjar y suelto un gemido, estaba absolutamente delicioso. Su sabor me recordaba a los que mi padre pedía que las sirvientas del castillo prepararan para nosotros.

Papa… yo era el vivo retrato de mi padre, cabello negro y ojos rojos. Inclusive ambos tenemos la marca de nacimiento de nuestro clan, una pequeña cruz invertida en la muñeca derecha. Froto la marca unas cuantas veces y suspiro.

\- Disculpa… no hay sillas disponibles, te molesta si me siento aquí? – Pregunta una voz serena a mi lado

Miro al chico con detenimiento, alto cabello negro y ojos azules profundos…(Son tan hermosos como los del chico de la escuela) Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

\- Si quieres – Murmuro y tomo un sorbo de café

El chico toma asiento a mi lado con un café y saca lo que parece un viejo libro, se ve concentrado en su contenido. Sus rasgos son delicados y sofisticados, su postura es elegante y a la vez arrogante.

\- Es de mala educación mirar a las personas fijamente – Dice el chico a la vez que aparta su mirada del libro y la fija en mí

Cuando articula esa frase no quito mi vista en los colmillos de su boca, son más pequeños que los de un pura sangre, incluso más pequeños que los míos.

Frunzo el ceño cuando capto que es un convertido – Y? crees que me importa? – Digo

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevan brindándome una sonrisa – Quien diría que tienes algo de carácter, espero que tu osadía sea verdadera –

Boqueo unas cuantas veces? Acaso me estaba insultando?

\- Tus comentarios arrogantes te los puedes meter por donde no te pega el sol – Gruño

El suelta una risa – No soy fanático de los rayos solares, deberías buscarte un mejor insulto – dice con burla

 _"Desde que estoy maldito con esta existencia no he visto los rayos del sol "_ piensa

Desde cuando un vampiro se pone en evidencia así? No puedo evitar soltar una risa estruendosa, cosa que atrae la mirada de los demás clientes a nuestra mesa.

\- Sinceramente eso no me sorprende – Digo con burla

El chico por primera vez frunce el ceño – A que te refieres? – Pregunta

\- Cosas mías – Respondo y termino de comer

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, debería volver al castillo, no tengo absolutamente nada más que hacer en esta ciudad.

Antes de tomar mis cosas el chico carraspea y me observa – Por cierto me llamo ruki, ruki mukami – Dice y luego espera a que yo le responda

 _"Y bien? No me dirá su nombre?"_

\- No, no te lo diré – Respondo a su pensamiento con una sonrisa, me levanto y al pasar por su lado no puedo evitar acercarme – Nos veremos Ruki – susurro

Su cuerpo se tensa y yo sonrió con suficiencia, camino hasta un callejón obscuro y me teletransporto a las puertas de la mansión. Me recuesto en mi cama viendo el techo, cierro los ojos un momento y siento como el sueño me invade

 _Unos ojos azules me persiguen por todos lados, a donde volteo ellos se encuentran ahí mirándome, se ven tan cálidos y llenos de secretos, intento acercarme pero ellos se alejan, que es esta sensación? No siento temor, ni obscuridad, ni enojo… es un sentimiento cálido._

 _\- No se despierta.. – escucho un murmuro a lo lejos_

 _Veo en todas direcciones pero no hay nadie, siento como me acarician el rostro de manera delicada_

 _– Levántate yukino.. – susurran con tranquilidad_

Abro los ojos de golpe y encuentro a Carla y shin mirándome preocupados

\- Estas bien yukino?– Dice Carla

Lentamente me incorporo, aun siento mi cuerpo pesado a causa de ese sueño. Como puedo asiento y me froto los ojos de a poco

\- Qué hora es? – Le pregunto ronca

\- Es hora de ir al instituto, has dormido más de 12 horas seguidas – Responde

\- Iré a cambiarme.. – Me levanto y camino al baño hasta el baño donde rápidamente me ducho y al terminar me envuelvo en una toalla.

 **(…)**

-Que es eso? – Pregunto al ver el sobre que tiene carla en sus manos

\- Es una invitación para la fiesta que realizaremos mañana en la noche – Responde shin

Abro los ojos de la impresión – Una fiesta? Pero por qué? –

Carla asiente – Es como una tradición, cada año hay un nuevo anfitrión, este nos toca a nosotros prepararlo, así que quiero que uses uno de los vestidos que he comprado para ti –

Sonrió y no precisamente porque este feliz con el baile, si no porque tengo el mejor vestido para hacer que carla se sorprenda.

\- Una cosa mas.. – Dice carla atrayendo mi atención

\- Genial, que mas puede ser? – Digo sarcástica

El frunce el ceño – Es con antifaz, así que te aconsejo que si no tienes, lo compres al salir del instituto – Dice

\- Que emoción – Digo de nuevo sarcástica

-Llegamos – Dice shin y sale de la limusina

Carla y yo lo imitamos, pero yo voy atrás de ellos a paso lento. Porque carajo tenía que asistir a esa fiesta? Yo no tengo nada que ver en su mundo, estoy aquí solamente para que no me encuentren, aunque también para dominar mis poderes por completo.

Antes de entrar al salón un fuerte aroma a sangre me invade, shin lo nota y me mira curioso, el alma de esa persona se puede percibir, débil pero se puede percibir. No es de mi gusto pero no había notado que estaba considerablemente hambrienta, inspiro una vez más y el aroma se torna delicioso

\- Hey.. – Shin me sacude levemente – Estas bien? –

\- Mierda.. – Siento como se me agudizan los sentidos, mi cuerpo arde y mi garganta se seca

Shin me observa con pánico – Joder… tus ojos – Murmura y de inmediato toma mi maletín, rebusca algo con una mano y con la otra me sujeta.

Quiero marcharme y alimentarme de quien huele así de delicioso, quiero ver su cara cuando saque su alma y la devore. Mi cuerpo se tensa cuando el olor se intensifica, intento soltarme con cuidado pero él me aprieta más a su cuerpo.

\- Yukino.. Póntelos – Shin me entrega un par de lentes obscuros y yo me los coloco – Ahora trata de no inspirar –

Asiento, pero no consigo dejar de oler el ambiente, el olor se acerca pero ya no huele delicioso, ahora huele a rancio a vacio… a muerte

\- Sea lo que sea que olía así acaba de morir – Digo enojada entre dientes

Shin suspira aliviado – Bien, vayamos a clase –

De mala gana me siento en mí puesto a esperar que la clase comience, recargo mi cabeza en la madera fría para calmarme, no pasan ni cinco minutos y el timbre suena, todos entran segundos después y se concentran en la clase.

El resto de la noche pasó con tranquilidad, no salí en ningún momento del salón, podía ponerme en riesgo si me acercaba a algún humano que oliera delicioso. Ahora los tsukinami y yo esperamos a la limusina, cuando siento como me miran, de reojo veo a Ayato y a otros chicos mirarme con curiosidad

 _"Que lindas piernas que tiene"_

 _"Quien es esa?"_

 _"Niña odiosa, no sabe con quién se ha metido"_

 _"Es ella"_

Volteo lentamente y de nuevo unos ojos azules me hipnotizan, detallo al dueño de estos con mucho cuidado, cabello rubio, rasgos perfectos y aun cuando se encuentra frunciendo el ceño se ve jodidamente perfecto. Mi cuerpo empezó a cosquillearme, de repente el ambiente se volvió caluroso y creo que contengo un jadeo

Shin me jala el brazo con fuerza haciendo que entre a la limusina, todavía no superaba la sensación extraña, así que me quedo en total silencio.

De repente la sensación se vuelve más fuerte, mi cuerpo se vuelve pesado por segunda vez, mi garganta esta tan seca como el desierto y el tiempo se detiene poco a poco

Necesito comer…

\- Yukino, deja de soñar despierta – Dice carla

Despierto de mi ensoñación y lo veo - Carla si en diez minutos no nos detenemos, shin y tú se convertirán en parte de mi dieta -

 **/HOLAAA, QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO? PARA RESPONDER LA FUTURA DUDA: SHU Y YUKINO NO SON PARIENTES!**

 **Pregunta: que opinan de la historia hasta ahora? acepto criticas constructivas, recomendaciones entre otras cosas buenas.**


	4. Chapter 4 Caperucita

Shin logra tranquilizarme hasta que llegamos al castillo, me teletransporto a mi habitación y me despojo del uniforme del instituto, cojo lo primero que encuentro, jeans rasgados y una sudadera roja, mis botas negras las calzo con rapidez y salgo disparada no sin antes dejar el collar que me regalo carla en la mesita ratona.

\- Hey, creí que yo iría contigo – Dice shin al momento en que paso a su lado

\- A menos que seas el postre, te recomiendo que no vengas – Digo y me teletransporto a la cuidad

Debido a la falta de concentración y energía término no muy lejos de esta, así que me dispongo a caminar, intento dar pasos lentos y tranquilos, cosa que se me da fatal.

Cuando creo que moriré de hambre, veo a un humano acercarse en dirección contraria a la que yo me dirijo, por su olor tiene una gran cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo, aunque también la manera en que se tambalea lo revela, de inmediato cubro la mitad de mi rostro con la sudadera, ya es costumbre utilizar este método.

-Hola preciosa – Me sonríe arrastrando las palabras

Yo imito su sonrisa inocente – Hola… - Mis ojos se ponen rojos, mis colmillos crecen y al ver la expresión de pánico en su rostro la adrenalina comienza a correr - .. Comida – Susurro

 **(…)**

No sé donde me encuentro, es un bosque enorme, este no es mi territorio, continúo caminando arrastrando el cadáver para buscar un buen sitio donde incinerarlo. Veo un lago, es espeso y negro, tiene pinta horrible.

Sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo lanzo el cuerpo y veo como se hunde lentamente, esa será una buena cena para los peces, si es que hay… cosa que dudo. Camino de regreso, pero algo me lo impide o más bien alguien

Pelo blanco, delgado y de mi estatura más o menos, sus ojos rojos me examinan minuciosamente - Quien eres? – Pregunta

\- Pasaba por aquí – Respondo intentando sonar tímida

\- Nadie pasa por aquí, esta es propiedad privada. Lárgate – Gruñe

Como dijo? Creo que la fase tímida la dejare para otro momento.

\- Y si no quiero? – Pregunto desafiante y con voz burlesca

El viento sopla y el olor del chico llego a mí, es un vampiro bastante gruño. También parece que puede olerme porque se sorprende al instante y frunce el ceño

\- hueles a sangre – Afirma

 _"Repugnante"_

 _"Quien es esta chica?"_

\- Lo sé, entonces me dejaras irme? – Pregunto con una sonrisa luego de leer sus pensamientos

El chico abre la boca para responder pero una voz lo interrumpe

\- Subaru con quien hablas? Y porque huele a sangre? – Una voz hace que los pelos se me pongan de punta y me entre ansiedad

Veo de reojo una cabellera rubia acercándose a mí, ¡NO PUEDE SER! Es el mismo chico de la escuela, el que hace que quiera tirármele en sima y no soltarlo jamás

¡UN PUTO MOMENTO!

Joder que estoy pensando? Yo? Querer a un… ¡MIERDA ES UN VAMPIRO! Y NO CUALQUIER VAMPIRO, ES EL HERMANO DEL CHICO DE PELO BLANCO Y OJOS ROJOS… Subaru no?

\- Y bien? – pregunta alguien y yo parpadeo

\- Yo ya me voy – Murmuro para luego teletransportarme

Llego al castillo con las piernas cual gelatina y el humor por lo bajo. Carla se encuentra leyendo en la estancia, levanta la vista y se sorprende a verme en tremendas fachas

\- Espero que no tenga que ir a solucionar algún problema – Dice en tono de reproche

Bufo – No, no lo tienes que hacer genio– Digo y comienzo a caminar a mi habitación

Al abrirla veo a shin en mi cama, acostado con solo la ropa interior - Lárgate shin – Gruño

El me mira extrañado e ignora mi orden – Vamos yuki, solo quiero que me prestes tu baño, el mío esta averiado –

Agito la mano con desdén – Haz lo que tengas que hacer y lárgate -

El me sonríe y me da un beso cálido en la frente – Deja de ser tan gruñona, te saldrán arrugas –

\- Como las tuyas? – Sonrió vacilándolo

-Yo no tengo arrugas niña – Afirma serio

Mi sonrisa se amplía – Seguro? Yo veo un par aquí.. – digo y toco su frente justo en la unión de la cejas

\- Son líneas de expresión – Se excusa

\- En mi mundo se llaman arrugas – Digo y suelto una carcajada

A los segundos el me imita y me acaricia la cabeza con dulzura – Deberías darte un baño cuando yo termine, hueles fatal –

\- El sujeto estaba borracho y se encargo de dar un poco de pelea, supongo que algo de su olor se pego – Murmuro haciendo una mueca

\- Que molesto, los humanos son patéticos – Dice para luego entrar al baño

 **(…)**

\- Porque tienes que taparte todo el rostro? – Pregunta ya exasperado shin

Ruedo los ojos y chasqueo la lengua – Esta me gusta, deja de quejarte –

Ambos estábamos en la tienda de disfraces escogiendo la máscara que usaría para el baile que sería en unas horas, yo había optado por una que me cubría por completo el rostro, desde que la vi en la estantería llamo mi atención

Es totalmente blanca, de pedrería roja y blanco, los labios estaban pintados de color carmín y en los ojos tenia pequeños cristales transparentes. En conclusión, era totalmente perfecta para el vestido de esta noche.

\- Debimos haber venido ayer, hay demasiadas personas – Dice Shin a la vez que mira con asco a los humanos que nos rodean

\- Cállate shin, solo cállate.. Pareces un niño –

\- Pero… -

\- Silencio – Gruñí fulminándolo con la mirada, por obras del destino ya me encontraba pagando a la cajera de la tienda quien se le quedo mirando a shin

 _"Que guapo"_

 _"Ella será su novia?"_

\- Deja de comértelo con la mirada y cóbrame – Dije dando le una mirada severa a la chica

Ella se coloro y asintió, yo sonreí con suficiencia. Al salir shin se ofreció a teletransportarme junto a él para que así no gastara mi magia, cosa que hizo que lo golpeara. Yo nunca había tenido problemas con mi magia, de hecho eso era lo que me sobrara.

El caballerosamente me abrió las puertas del castillo y yo entre sin articular agradecimiento alguno, sabía que lo enojaría pero no dejaría mi orgullo solo porque le dio por ser caballero.

 _"Me pone difícil no querer matarla"_

\- Inténtalo Tsukinami – Dije burlona

\- Dejen de estar jugando – Dice carla apareciendo de repente, esta vestido con un esmoquin negro y camisa blanca – Dentro de una hora llegaran los invitados –

\- No me des ordenes carla – Gruño

\- Ya.. ya.. Vamos yuki – Dice shin arrastrándome con él para evitar un apocalipsis

Llegamos a mi habitación y él se va a paso apresurado a la suya, que curiosamente está al lado de la mía. Entro y busco en el armario mi vestido largo y ceñido de color rojo.

Me ducho, aplico un poco de fijador en mi cabello para hacer unos risos suaves, un par de tacos negros y el vestido entra en mí como un guante. Inspecciono mi aspecto, me queda perfecto.

\- Yukino, es hora de que salgas, ya los invitados llegaron – Dice shin apareciendo de la nada

\- ¡JODER! QUE NO ENTRES A MI HABITACIÓN SIN TOCAR! – Grito enojada y le lanzo lo primero que encontré, las botas que tenía hace unas horas. El la esquiva sin esfuerzo, idiota.. Ya me las pagara.

\- Al menos te vez bien – Dijo dándome el visto bueno con su mirada

\- Siempre me veo genial, aunque es un milagro que tú te veas decente – Digo sonriente

Y es así, se ve tan esplendido en un esmoquin idéntico al de carla, solo que sin corbatín. Su máscara es un antifaz negro simple.

\- No seas ilusa, en lo que baje seguro todas querrán bailar conmigo – Dice arrogante

\- Olvídalo shin, esta fiesta mía – Digo y coloco mi mascara

-Sigue soñando hermanita de otra madre – canturrea arrogante

De inmediato una sonrisa brillante se planta en mi rostro, amo cuando shin me dice hermana de otra madre, por qué? Porque así somos, ambos son mis hermanos mayores y yo su hermanita menor.

El se va dejándome darle los últimos retoques a mi vestido, me veo incluso mejor que antes, tengo un aire de misterio y la vez sofisticado. Suspiro y me dirijo al campo de batalla o mejor dicho el salón.

Bajo de la escalera y camino hasta el salón donde ya todos se encuentran, carla y shin conversan con los invitados pero cuando yo me acerco todos voltean a verme, cosa que hace que sonría.

 **(…)**

Luego de rechazar a tres babosos insistentes que solo querían enrollarse conmigo me encontraba sentada bebiendo una copa de vino tinto.

\- Sabias que estas llamando la atención cierto? – Pregunta carla acercándose a mí

\- Ese era el punto – Digo sonriéndole aunque él no me vea

\- Porque te has quitado el collar? – Pregunta de nuevo

Me encogí de hombros – No combinaba con mi vestido nuevo, por cierto te gusta? –

\- No es tan vulgar como espere que sería – Responde y luego se va

A qué rayos vino? Quizás mi olor llamaba la atención? No, eso es imposible, o si? Aunque esta mascara ya empezaba a sofocarme, quería quitarla para siempre.

Comienzo a desplazarme entre los pocos invitados que quedan, para descansar unos segundos, pero me detengo al encontrarme unos ojos rojos mirando fijamente las ventanas. Solo traía un antifaz que cubría sus ojos, pero supe que ese era Subaru en el momento que lo vi.

Me acerque sigilosamente detrás de él - Disfrutando de la vista? – Susurro

El se estremece y voltea – Quien eres tú? Y porque me molestas? –

\- Veo que me olvidaste, tienes mala memoria – Dije burlona

El pareció no captar el mensaje pero luego de que sus ojos conectaran con los míos pude ver como su expresión cambio - Tú eres la mujer del bosque – Afirmo entre dientes

Asentí complacida, el se acerco amenazante quedando a tan solo centímetros de mi - No te recomiendo que hagas una escena aquí Subaru –

Pareció sorprenderse solo unos minutos – Como carajo sabes mi nombre? –

Me encogí de hombros – Solo lo sé… -

Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro cuando un grito se escucho muy cerca de nosotros - Oye Subaru.. –

Reconozco esa voz, esto no puede ser… Ayato apareció junto a otros cinco chicos, reconocí al de cabellera negra, al de cabellos lila y a él.

Joder! pero no puede dejar de perseguirme a donde quiera que voy?

\- Veo que estas bien acompañado hermanito – Dice un chico de cabello castaño rojizo a Subaru

Subaru me ve y le devuelve la mirada enojado – Cierra la boca Raito –

\- No te enojes hermanito – El chico se acerca a mí y me toma de la mano – Siempre me ha gustado el rojo y más en un cuerpo como el tuyo – Dice con picardía

Yo aparto la mano con brusquedad y lo miro enojada – Vete – Digo cortante

\- Vamos, no te gustaría pasar un buen rato conmigo? – Propone en una media sonrisa

Justo cuando iba a responder, el pelinegro se acerca a nosotros y lo aparta sutilmente – Basta Raito, debes dejar de molestar a los invitados –

\- Solo me estaba divirtiendo con esta señorita, pero como gustes reiji – Dice Raito

Reiji o el pelinegro se da vuelta hacia mí y hace una reverencia rápida – Lamento las molestias, nosotros somos los hermanos Sakamaki. El es el hermano mayor Shu – Señala al dueño de esos impactantes ojos azules y yo me quedo muda – Yo soy el segundo Reiji. Los trillizos Kanato, Raito y Ayato. Y el menor es Subaru – Dice

Con sutilidad me retiro la máscara, de verdad era sumamente sofocante. Reiji se queda mudo cuando ve mi rostro, yo me limito a sonreír - Soy Yukino Crosszeria –

\- TU! – Ayato salta hacia adelante – Tu eres la niña irrespetuosa –

\- Vuélveme a decir niña y te rompo la cara – Gruño

\- Niña – Susurra arrogante

Justo cuando me iba a lanzar contra él, alguien atrapa mi cuerpo y lo aprisiona contra el suyo

\- Cálmate Yuki.. – Dice la voz de Shin

\- Suéltame – Digo entre dientes

\- Ni se te ocurra Yukino – Aparece carla y mira de manera despectiva a los Sakamaki – Reiji controla la lengua de tu hermano o si no se las verán mal –

\- Tú no eres nadie para mandarme Tsukinami – Dice ayato

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, voltee y me encontré con que estábamos apartados de la multitud de personas. Aparte los brazos de shin y me acerque a ayato

\- Te voy a matar cabeza de menstruación – Y me lance hacia él, lo estampe contra la pared mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía en su cuello – Sabes lo que más odio? A los que se la dan de muy listos –

\- Yukino detente – Me ordena carla

Por primera vez hice lo que me dijo, solté a regaña dientes a ayato - Que sepas idiota, yo soy la única que le habla a carla-nii de esa manera – Dije y luego me marche

Llegue a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas y me serví un poco de vino, el liquido se deslizo por mi garganta y me sentí un poco mejor

\- No creí que los Tsukinami tuviesen una novia con mal carácter – Dice una voz atrás de mí

Mire enojada a aquel sujeto, pero solo me quede muda al ver a Shu Sakamaki atrás de mi, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en mi rostro y su cuerpo a centímetros del mío.

Sacudí la cabeza y lo mire indiferente – No soy una novia, idiota. Y como me vuelvas a confundir con una, te juro que Reiji será el hijo mayor –

El soltó una leve risa – Esta bien lo entiendo, guarda las garras caperucita –

\- Como me dijiste? – pregunte atónica

-Como? Caperucita? Acaso pensaste que no te reconocería de ayer – las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron y se acerco a mi – Después de todo, esos ojos no se pueden olvidar –

Literalmente mi cuerpo se sacudió ante esas palabras, mis entrañas dolían de tanto retorcerse y solté un jadeo de sorpresa

Lo mire seria ocultando todo rastro de nervios – Entonces si sabes que soy yo, que haces aquí? No te dijeron que soy peligrosa? –

Shu se encogió de hombros – Simplemente quería conocerte, pero ya debo irme.. Hasta luego Caperucita –

Salió dejándome parada estática en el mismo lugar, definitivamente si tuviese un corazón saltaría de mi pecho con locura.

Porque demonios me produce esta sensación?

Que tiene Shu Sakamaki que me hace desearlo tanto?

¡Un momento! Desearlo? Desde cuando yo deseo a un chico? Desde cuando me interesa un vampiro?

\- Yukino.. – Me llama carla – Debemos hablar.. –

-Genial lo que faltaba - Murmure

 **/HOLAAA, QUE LES ESTA PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA? SI LO SE EN LA PASADA LES PROMETÍ UN VIAJE, NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE SI SERA INCLUIDO.**

 **RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

 **OtakuDL** **: Bueno aun no decido si todavía se gustan, pues muchísimas gracias, se me hace un poco difícil porque no conozco sus personalidades, solo tengo una ligera idea por los fics que he leído**

 **Azusa KAWAII** **: muchísimas gracias, de verdad espero que esta historia sea mejor que la anterior.**

 **skarllet northman** **Puede ser, pero tienes a 9 vampiros mas, no decido si la dejare con shu o con otro. Ya veremos como transcurre la historia**

 **Chicas les tengo una pregunta, que piensan sobre la relación de shu y yukino? tengo dudas ya que su madre estuvo primero con el, pero tambien recuerden que nadie lo recuerda y ella no lo sabe. Que opinan? Plis sean sinceras**


	5. Chapter 5 Mi casa, mis reglas

\- Que has dicho? – Pregunte sorprendida

La fiesta había terminado, ya que los invitados se marcharon antes de que saliera el sol, ahora shin, carla y yo estábamos hablando sobre los nuevos invitados que vivirían en nuestro castillo por unos meses.

\- Lo que has oído, al parecer hubo una explosión en su mansión y no tienen a dónde ir – Explico carla

\- Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA? QUE VAYAN A UN JODIDO HOTEL! – Grito enojada

\- Yo opino lo mismo que tu yuki, pero Karl Heinz no los ha pedido en persona. Debemos aprovecharnos de esto – Dice shin

\- Y eso sería cómo? Te recuerdo que estás hablando de 10 vampiros bajo el mismo el techo, eso sin contar ustedes –

\- Para futuros favores yukino, simplemente eso…– Dice carla

Me levante con intención de ir a mi habitación a dormir – No esperes que todo sea igual a como es ahora, no cambiare por ellos – Dije mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo

Como se les puede ocurrir aceptar el pedido de ese sujeto! Vivir con 12 vampiros temperamentales y sádicos? Bueno no es que yo no lo fuera, pero soy la única que tiene derecho a ser así, o no?

Me tumbe en mi cama y sin saberlo quede rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo

Unos toques a la puerta me despertaron, murmure "pasa" con voz ronca y la persona que esta atrás entro tranquilamente - Seguirás durmiendo? – Pregunto carla

\- Déjame, estoy cansada – mamure

\- Deja de ser una floja y levántate antes de que vengan los Sakamaki –

Me incorpore y fulmine a carla con la mirada – Estas loco si piensas que seré parte del comité de bienvenida –

Shin entro justo cuando carla iba a responder, estaba sonriendo y cuando me miro su sonrisa se expandió mas. -Que bien que ya estas despierta, las tostadas ya están servidas – Dijo sonriéndome

Me levante sin importar que estuviera en ropa interior, carla me observo sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Tome una camisa que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y corrí rumbo al comedor

\- Hey, no te comas lo que no es tuyo – Dije a shin quien devoraba mis hermosas tostadas

\- Al que madruga dios lo… - Lo corte de inmediato

\- No digas esa palabra delante de un demonio, inútil – Me acerque a él y le arrebate el plato lleno de tostadas

\- Solo es una palabra yukino – Shin rueda los ojos y toma una última tostada

\- Entonces no la digas mas – Dije cortante

Comí muchas, demasiadas tostadas con mermelada, tantas que estoy satisfecha por un mes. Termine de desayunar junto a shin y camine hasta la biblioteca. Tome un libro de magia, uno de mis favoritos y me dirigí a los ventanales donde el sol apenas se estaba ocultando.

Mis ojos se cerraban de a poco, cada vez más lento así que deje de luchar contra el sueño dejándome llevar.

 **(…)**

Huele extraño… diferente, no es el olor de mis hermanos, es uno diferente. Me levante y camine hasta mi habitación, tome un par de shorts y opte por seguir descalza. Seguí el olor hasta que me llevo a la entrada.

Ahí se encontraban 10 chicos impacientes, supongo que estaban esperando a carla y a shin. Pero ellos no estaban, ¡DEMONIOS! Qué debo hacer? Recibirlos yo? Suspire, todo sea por leer pronto ese libro.

\- Si esperan a shin y carla no se encuentran – Dije desde la escalera

Todos voltearon a verme de inmediato y por las muecas que hicieron creo que no se esperaban que les dijera eso.

\- Sabes desde cuando estamos esperando? – Un chico castaño y alto me enfrento con el ceño fruncido

\- Y crees que me importa idiota? – De un salto ya me encontraba en el piso de abajo – De todas maneras quien eres? –

\- Ellos son los hermano mukami, Kou, Yuma, Azusa y ruki.. – Dijo reiji

Cuando menciono el nombre de ruki solo me sorprendí, era el chico del café el otro día

\- Nos vemos de nuevo chica misteriosa – Dice ruki con media sonrisa

\- Púdrete vampiro – Gruño

\- Yukino-sama – llamo una de las sirvientas y me entrega un papel – Esto se lo dejo escrito carla-sama –

Desdoble el papel encontrándome con un mapa del castillo donde marcaban las habitaciones de cada chico, genial no tendría que dejarlos a su suerte. Pero.. ¡Ellos me dejaron a propósito con estos vampiros! Definitivamente los matare cuando los vea.

\- Hey porque lo tengo que hacer yo? – Le digo al ama de llaves

Ella atemorizada se aleja unos pasos, no la culpo, la última vez que yo me enoje termine matando a la antigua ama de llaves

\- Yo.. no .. se.. lo lamento.. los señores me dijeron que… que le diera eso .. – Tartamudeo nerviosa

\- La próxima vez, dile que yo no soy un jodido mayordomo – Gruño

Ella asiente y se marcha cabiz baja

\- Bien, síganme – Les digo a los vampiros

\- Puedo saber porque no fue informada sobre nuestra visita? – Pregunta reiji de manera cortes

\- Si, fui informada – Respondo cortante subiendo las escaleras

\- Entonces, sabias que veníamos y nos dejaste esperando más de una hora? – Pregunta ruki

\- Si – Respondí

\- Y por qué demonios nos hiciste esperar? – Pregunta ayato frunciendo el ceño

Me volteo enojada y los encaro - Porque no me interesan, contentos? – Doy media vuelta y continua caminando

 _"Pero que odiosos modales"_

 _"Como vuelva a contestarle a su majestad así, se las verá mal"_

\- Ayato será mejor que dejes de subestimarme, esta vez no seré piadosa contigo – Digo mirándolo de reojo

Luego de indicarles cuáles serán sus habitaciones, bajamos hasta la sala de estar para platicar un poco, aunque en realidad yo solo quería tumbarme en el sillón de carla a leer el libro que tome de la biblioteca hace una hora.

\- Puedo preguntar, cuál es tu relación con los hermanos tsukinami? – Pregunta Subaru de repente

\- Somos familia – Respondo tomando asiento

\- No estaba enterado de que tuvieran más parientes – Dice reiji con una ceja elevada

\- No somos consanguíneos, pero somos familiares lejanos – Explico

\- Así que no eres una fundadora? – Pregunta Ruki

\- Nop – Respondo haciendo énfasis en la p

 _"Entonces qué demonios es?"_

Ignoro sus pensamientos y me concentro en mi libro de magia negra, ya lo he leído millones de veces, pero hay algo que no me convence, porque le faltan las dos últimas páginas?

Lo tome antes de salir del castillo de mi madre, este era el libro que azael uso para enseñarme. Cierro mis puños con fuerza el recordar a mi mentor y mejor amigo, el fue el que me enseño todo, como debo comportarme frente a los demás, nunca bajar la cabeza delante de una raza inferior y a sentirme orgullosa de quien soy

\- Ya veo que están instalados – La voz de carla-nii hace que deje el libro a un lado y lo mire con detenimiento

\- Espero que te hallas portado bien, Yuki – Dice shin entrando con una sonrisa

\- Callate idiota, donde estaban? –

\- Atendiendo unos asuntos Yukino – Carla me mira frunciendo el ceño

 _" Acaso no piensas respetarme?"_

\- No – Respondo a sus pensamientos y nuestras miradas chocan

El se acerca hasta mí y me toma del mentón - Porque eres tan rebelde? – Susurra

Yo me aparto de su agarre - Así soy carla – murmuro solo para que el me escuche

 **(…)**

Caigo desmallada en el sillón del recibidor, trato de acomodarme pero algo o más bien alguien me lo impiden.

\- No sabía que eras tan pesada caperucita– Dice una voz debajo de mí

Pego un brinco – Joder Shu.. Me has asustado – Digo

Suelta una leve risa y enfoca sus hermosos ojos en mi - Hueles diferente.. – murmura

\- Diferente cómo? – Susurro con voz entre cortada

¡Joder! Porque tartamudeo por su cercanía.

\- Caperucita, tu olor me vuelve loco, por eso es diferente – Susurra

De repente siento mucho calor, intento levantarme de su cuerpo pero él me lo impide

\- Déjame ir rubio idiota – Gruño

\- No lo creo, aunque te recomiendo que dejes de moverte –Me dice con una sonrisa burlona

Ruedo los ojos, sé que estoy en una posición comprometedora, de hecho me encuentro a ahorcadas sobre él, pero es tan idiota que ni siquiera se da cuenta que estoy en su estomago.

Sin ejercer mucha fuerza logro levantarme y lo dejo tirado en el sofá. Maldito vampiro! Porque me causa estas mariposas en el estomago?

\- Oye mujer.. – me llama Subaru al momento en que se cruza conmigo

\- Que quieres chico tsundere? –

\- No soy tsundere – Dice entre dientes

\- Si lo eres – Lo contradigo con media sonrisa ladeada

\- QUE NO LO SOY! – Dice y pega un puñetazo haciendo añicos el cuadro a su lado

Lo miro con una ceja enarcada – Que decías? –

Chasquea la lengua y aparta su mirada – Olvídalo, eres la mujer más molesta del mundo –

\- Oh en serio? Pero si yo solo estoy siendo amable contigo – Suelto una pequeña risita

Me encanta el rostro de Subaru sonrojado y a la vez enojado

\- No te pedí que lo fueras –

\- Vamos Subaru, viviremos dos meses juntos.. Tendremos que llevarnos bien – Me acerco a él y le revuelvo el cabello

Subaru iba a decir algo pero shin llega y raramente está acompañado, es una chica menuda con escasa ropa y una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro. ¿De dónde carajos saco comida tan tarde?

\- Más te vale que compartas – Murmuro con el ceño fruncido

Shin me sonríe y guiña un ojo _"Claro que lo hare"_ piensa

Subaru y yo observamos como ambos se marchan por el pasillo, cuando ya están lo suficientemente lejos hago una mueca de disgusto

\- Que patético son los humanos – Digo

\- Lo dices como si fueras superior a ellos - Subaru se cruza de brazos y veo que espera una respuesta o una confesión

\- Lo soy – Sonrió con suficiencia

Un grito desgarrador de mujer de oye en la dirección por la que se fue shin hace segundos, supongo que ya debió haber acabado con la vida de la chica. El olor de su alma está al tope y me inunda las fosas nasales

Le doy la espalda a subaru y miro fijamente un punto vacio en la obscuridad - Mierda.. – Murmuro e inhalo fuertemente. Una vez, Dos veces, tres y cuatro cada vez más rápido. Que alma tan apetitosa…

\- Oye yukino, Que te sucede? – Pregunta Subaru caminando para quedar cara a cara

No sé qué apariencia tendré justo ahora, pero sonrió al ver un cuerpo de mujer arrastrándose por las paredes con dificultad, su cuerpo esta bañado en sangre y tiene una expresión de horror en su rostro, shin viene un poco más atrás de ella a paso tranquilo.

\- Huele a sangre humana – Comenta Subaru y mira el pasillo donde yo tengo la mirada perdida

Asiento y señalo el lugar – Ahí viene –

\- Pensé que ya estaría muerta – Comenta

\- No hasta que llegue aquí – Digo mientras me relamo los labios

\- A que te refieres? – Subaru se voltea y se sorprende al verme

Seguramente ya debo está a mitad de mi transformación. Le iba a responder pero siento la presencia de muchos más vampiros en el lugar, ¡Que ni se les ocurra tocar mi comida!

\- Quien diría que al primer día tendríamos una apetitosa cena – Escucho que dice Raito

La chica al vernos se sorprende, veo que alguien tiene intención de acercarse a ella pero yo me adelanto colocándome justo al frente de ella

\- Ayúdame por favor.. – suplica en un susurro

Yo le sonrió – Lo siento humana, entraste al infierno tu sola y aquí no hay quien te ayude –

\- Por favor no me mates.. – susurro de nuevo

Rodé los ojos – Si no te mato yo, lo harán ellos – Dije señalando a los vampiros a mi lado – Así que agradece –

La tome por el cuello elevándola, la acorrale contra la pared y ella soltó un gemido de dolor, la sangre continuaba saliendo de su herida y me enloquecía cada vez mas. Sus ojos se veían enojados y adoloridos, de alguna manera eso me gusto.

Estaba enloquecida, totalmente fuera de mí. Ella soltó un jadeo de asombro y al ver su rostro vi miedo – Eres un puto monstruo – Susurro y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos

\- Te equivocas.. –Mi mano viajo a su abdomen donde comencé a sacar su alma – Soy un puto demonio – susurre en su oído, su cuerpo sin vida impacto contra el suelo y la sangre broto en seguida con más fuerza

Aun tenía su alma en mis manos, se sentía tan genial era tibia y no pude evitar pensar que estaba babeando

\- Yukino.. – La voz de shin me saco de mi trance – Deja de jugar con tu comida –

Suspire e ingerí por completo el alma de la chica, definitivamente su sabor mejoraba cuando una emoción fuerte pasa por ella.

\- Deliciosa.. – Sonrió con suficiencia y me di vuelta para ir a mi habitación

Subaru se interpuso en mi camino – Como pudiste hacerlo? – Gruño

Enarque una ceja – Acaso sientes compasión hacia los humanos? –

Otro gruñido broto de su boca pero no articulo palabra alguna " _Ella le suplico que la ayudara" "Pudo haberlo hecho" "¡PERO LA MATO!"_ Rodé los ojos al momento en que leí sus pensamientos.

Lo tome por el cuello de su camisa y lo acerque a mi – Tú crees que a los humanos les importa acecinar a los animales para comerlos? Pues no les interesa.. – Lo acerque tanto a mí que su aliento chocaba con el mío –.. Nosotros estamos al tope de la cadena alimenticia, así que no tengo porque sentir piedad por la comida.. –

Lo solté bruscamente pero el solo se quedo en su lugar mirándome en blanco

\- Jamás había visto tal cosa. Que eres Yukino Crosszeria? – La pregunta de Ruki me tomo por sorpresa, hasta ahora es que pregunta? No, anteriormente habían preguntado pero no quería dar explicaciones

\- Soy un demonio, y la próxima vez que alguno se meta entre mi presa y yo, será el siguiente – Los miro seria y decidida

\- Que te da derecho hablarnos así enana? – Ayato se acerca, sus intenciones son claras, quiere intimidarme… pero no lo lograra

Sonreí - Cabeza de menstruación no lo entiendes? – Pregunte irónica – Estas en mi hogar, significa que me pertenecen, por ende.. – Me acerco a su oído – Puedo hablar y hacer lo que quiera con ustedes – susurro y siento como sus músculos se tensan

 _ **/HOLAAAAA, ESTA SEMANA ME IRÉ DE VIAJE JAJA, ASI QUE LAMENTO SI NO SUBO CAPITULO, INTENTARE SUBIR ALGUNO SI TENGO WIFI EN EL HOTEL. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE COMENTARON EL CAPITULO PASADO, ME GUSTA LEER LA OPINION DE MIS FIELES LECTORAS.**_

 _ **DE NUEVO, GRACIAS**_

 _ **CRISTALBLUE SE VA DE VACACIONES!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Una noche problemática I

\- Despierta.. – Me removieron sutilmente – Joder, despierta de una vez enana –

Abro los ojos con pesadez y me encuentro con el rostro enojado de ayato, inspecciono la habitación donde me encuentro y resulta que no es la mía.

\- Donde estoy? – Murmuro aturdida

Ayato bufa – En mi habitación –

Fruncí el ceño – Que hago yo en tu habitación? –

\- No lo sé, solo llegaste en la mañana y te recostaste, luego me abrazaste como si fueras un coala –

Asentí más tranquila, la verdad que tenia la costumbre de colarme en las habitaciones de carla y shin para dormir, normalmente porque no me acostumbro a dormir sola aun.

Un bostezo sale de mi boca y estiro mis todavía adormecidos músculos – Si bueno, gracias por dejarme dormir tranquila – Digo incorporándome

Me devuelvo para ver a ayato y se encuentra mirándome con una sonrisa ladeada

 _"Definitivamente esto se tiene que repetir"_

Bajo mi vista y encuentro en que solo estoy con sujetador y bragas negras. La carcajada que solté fue estruendosa – Crees que te volveré a dejar dormir conmigo? –

Veo lo mi camisa de pijama en el suelo y no dudo en colocármela, ayato regresa de su trance cuando cubro mis pechos y me sonríe – Por supuesto, es un honor para ti dormir con su majestad – Dice orgulloso

Me acerco a él, todavía está en su cama así que tengo que gatear hasta el – Créeme Ayato será un honor para ti – susurro en su oído

Sus músculos se tensan pero es tan orgulloso que no lo demuestra, al contrario pone su mano en mi cintura y me coloca a ahorcadas de el – Te crees muy valiente cierto? Mereces un castigo de parte de su majestad – Seguida acerca su lengua a mi cuello y empieza a lamerlo

Yo me estremezco, que me sucede? Siento a ayato sonreír contra mi piel pero no lo detengo, si él quiere jugar los dos podemos hacerlo.

Llevo mi boca a su cuello y empiezo a lamerlo y dar pequeños mordiscos, el se estremece solo un poco, y se detiene a lo que yo continuo con mi tarea. Ayato inconscientemente coloca su cabeza hacia atrás

Dejo su cuello y subo a su oído - Quien diría que Ayato Sakamaki se está dejando llevar por una chica – Murmuro y mordisqueo un poco su lóbulo

\- Mierda.. – susurra con voz ronca

Me detengo – Lo siento ayato, pero creo que este juego se acabo – Digo sonriente

\- Pero qué? – murmura aturdido

Me incorporo sin darle oportunidad de protestar y me marcho pero antes le dedico una mirada picara – Te aconsejo que no bajes hasta que tu amigo se calme – Digo y señalo el bulto en su entrepierna

Cierro la puerta luego de una risita y escucho como ayato maldice una y otra vez

\- Y ahora que hiciste? – pregunta la voz de shin a mi lado

\- Yo? Nada? Porque crees que he hecho algo? – Pregunto inocente

Shin se carcajea – Vamos yuki, te conozco –

\- Si bueno puede ser que provoqué un poco al cabeza de menstruación – Digo sonriente

Veo que el semblante de shin pasa de uno burlesco a uno enojado, sin esperarlo estoy acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo - Escúchame bien yukino, te vas a alejar de los Sakamaki – El tono en su voz es autoritario y sus ojos me miran con enojo

\- No eres nadie para darme ordenes shin – Digo cortante mientras sus ojos y los míos sostienen una lucha de miradas

\- No te quiero cerca de un vampiro inferior – Las venas de su cuello comienzan a hacerse notar debido al enojo

\- Eso no lo decides tu – Me aparto de su agarre y camino a mi habitación hecha una furia

¿Quién se cree? No acepto ordenes de carla, voy a aceptar de el? ¡QUE SE JODA! Siento mucho enojo, principalmente porque no me desquite con él, eso también es raro no? Digo, antes le hubiese arrancado la lengua.

Suspiro frustrada y por el dolor en mi cabellera veo que me estoy jalando el cabello con fuerza. Camino al baño y entro en la ducha para calmar mi enojo.

¿Qué demonios está pasando con shin?

Al salir de la ducha me doy cuenta de que el fin de semana se fue volando, ya es lunes y es hora de ir al instituto. Coloco la toalla sobre mi cuerpo y salgo a mi habitación.

Encuentro el uniforme del instituto planchado y limpio sobre mi cama. Y a alguien más... Kou mukami, quien revisa con la mirada toda mi habitación

 _"Solo encuentra lo que viniste a buscar y márchate antes de que regrese"_ – Dicen sus pensamientos

\- Que haces aquí mukami? – Pregunto haciéndolo sobresaltar, Que busca en mi habitación?

El me sonríe un poco nervioso, se rasca la nuca y lucha contra las palabras que están a punto de salir de su boca

\- Quiero la verdad – Digo antes de que pueda hablar

Bufa y me mira – Quería pedirte que me prestaras tu móvil, el mío lo ha roto yuma hace unas horas –

Fruncí el ceño – Yo no tengo teléfono –

El abre los ojos como platos - Como que no? Eres una adolescente, deberías tener alguno – Dice sorprendido

Negué lentamente – No lo tengo, aunque tampoco lo necesito –

\- Bueno entonces iremos por un par al salir de clases – Dice decidido,

\- No necesito uno kou – Digo exasperada

– He dicho que si, así que iremos – voy a protestar pero él se acerca mucho a mi – Por cierto…Deberías ponerte ropa Yuki-chan verte así es tan tentador, además ese tatuaje te hace… – Veo como se relame los labios despacio y mira mi cuerpo envuelto en la toalla

Ruedo los ojos – Lárgate mukami –

\- Me iré cuando aceptes ir conmigo – Dice burlón

Gruño, porque todos tienen una obsesión repentina conmigo hoy? – Si está bien, iré contigo. Ahora largo -

Se ríe y me besa rápidamente la mejilla – Estoy esperando con ansias nuestra cita Yuki-chan – murmura y desaparece

\- Creo que me estoy volviendo loca – Murmuro para mí misma

 **(…)**

\- Ps.. Enana – Oigo el susurro de ayato

\- Que sucede? – Pregunto por lo bajo

\- Te sentaras conmigo a comer – Ordena

Yo lo miro con una ceja enarcada – Estas loco, yo me siento con shin – Digo y señalando al asiento vació a mi lado

Aparentemente shin no se siente bien y por eso no vino al instituto, sé que es una mentira. Jamás había escuchado que los fundadores enfermaran, aunque si he escuchado que anteriormente hubo una epidemia y que por eso casi todos se extinguieron.

\- Hey! me estas escuchando? – Dice la voz de ayato mas cerca de mi

Levanto mi rostro y lo tengo parado justo en frente de mí, resulta que la clase ya había acabado y estábamos los dos solos.

\- Ya te dije que no voy a comer contigo cabeza de menstruación –

\- Pero si Shin no está, acaso estas pegada a el? – Pregunta y enarca una ceja

\- Eso no es tu.. – Iba a responder pero una voz interrumpió nuestra conversación

\- Yuki-chan ahí estas! – Dice kou entrando feliz

\- Perfecto lo que me faltaba – murmure con sarcasmo

\- Que haces aquí mukami? Este no es tu salón – Dice ayato fulminando a kou con la mirada

Mentalmente estoy feliz de que ayato reaccione así, aunque no los quiero cerca a alguno de los dos.

\- Solo vine a invitar a comer a yuki-chan – Responde y me mira sonriente

\- Ella no se va a sentar contigo Mukami. Va a comer conmigo – Gruñe ayato

\- Hey! Yo no he dicho eso – Digo enojada

\- Pero Yuki-chan te divertirás mas si te sientas conmigo – Dice kou a lo que me guiña el ojo

\- Yo te lo pedí primero enana – Dice enojado ayato y fulmina a kou con la mirada

Siempre me he preguntado, porque si ayato me dice enana aun no lo he hecho tragarse la lengua?

\- Un momento – Digo haciendo que los dos volteen a verme – Primero, Porque carajos me dices enana? Segundo, yo no he aceptado ir a comer contigo y tampoco estoy aceptando ir con kou –

Ayato resopla ruidosamente – Porque simplemente eres enana, además yo te pregunte primero – Responde

\- No se si lo haz notado, pero soy de tu misma altura – Le digo a Ayato

\- Tal vez.. Pero a ver dime cuando es tu cumple años? – Pregunta curioso

\- 26 de abril? Eso que tiene que ver? – Pregunto exasperada

Anteriormente ya lo hubiese tomado por la garganta y estrangulado hasta que no respire, pero de nuevo me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que estoy calmada. Mi ira no ha salido a brote desde aquel arrebato con shin.

\- Ja! Soy mayor que tu por un mes, así que tu eres la enana aquí – Responde orgulloso

\- ¡Eso es realmente tonto! – Chillo enojada

\- Claro que no, acéptalo eres enana – Dice sonriente

\- Eres un des.. –

\- No quiero interrumpir esta tonta discusión – Dice kou de repente interrumpiendo la futura cadena de insultos a cabeza de menstruación – Pero ya el timbre ha sonado – Dice

Y es verdad los alumnos entran felices conversando entre ellos. ¡ESTUPIDOS VAMPIROS! He perdido mi comida por estar discutiendo con ellos.

\- Todo es tu culpa cabeza de menstruación – Digo entre dientes

\- Clarooo! Culpen a Ayato, es tuya por no aceptar ir conmigo – Dice y me fulmina con la mirada

\- Eres un imbécil, ahora tendré hambre toda la noche – Gruño y ayato rueda los ojos

\- Hey tranquila Yuki-chan – Kou se acerca y me rodea con su brazo el cuello – Prometo que comerás mucho en nuestra cita –

\- Cual cita? – Pregunta ayato curioso

\- La que tendremos esta noche – Responde kou y me besa la mejilla de nuevo – Hasta más tarde Yuki-chan – Dice y se marcha

Pero a este idiota se le está haciendo costumbre o qué? Porque me besa la mejilla tan deliberadamente? ¡NI SIQUIERA NOS CONOCEMOS!

\- ¿Porque siempre estás en las nubes? – Gruñe ayato devolviéndome a la realidad

\- Cállate, que estabas diciendo? –Pregunto y veo como el profesor hace su entrada al salón

\- Te dije que yo iré a tu cita con ese mukami – Responde caminando a su asiento

\- No te pedí que lo hicieras cabeza de menstruación – Lo fulmino con la mirada pero él me mira enojado

\- De todos modos iré enana – Dice y me da la espalda

Acaso es un bebe? Es demasiado infantil!

 **(…)**

\- Llegas tarde – Dice carla cuando llego a la entrada del instituto

\- Tuve un pequeño problema – Respondí con una sonrisa

\- Que clase de problema? Que hiciste? – Carla se cruza de brazos y me mira enojado

Agite la mano con desdén – Simplemente golpee a una idiota, ella no supo con quien se metía y termino con toda su nariz rota –

\- Te dije que te comportaras Yukino – Gruñe carla

Me encogí de hombros – Por lo menos no la mate, así que quédate tranquilo –

\- Vaya, kitty-chan tiene un carácter temible – Dice Raito y suelta una carcajada

\- Silencio pervertido, después de todo era una de tus perras – Digo

El vuelve a soltar una risa – Lo lamento kitty-chan pero tengo muchas perras – Dice con una sonrisa ladeada

\- Olvídalo tarado – Gruño

Para mi suerte la limusina llega justo antes de que carla reinicie su sermón, porque carajos no podía golpear a la chica que me insulto? ¡PERO SI CREÍA QUE YO ME IBA A QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS ESTABA MUY EQUIVOCADA! Así que se gano un hermoso golpe.

Los humanos son tan débiles, no use nada de fuerza y ya rompí su nariz.

Veo que la limusina llega a la mansión y salgo disparada a mi habitación, sonreí, me iba a escapar de tener que ir con kou y ayato a comprar.

\- A donde crees que vas enana? – Dice ayato teletransportandose a mi lado

¡Joder me ha encontrado!

\- Voy a cambiarme idiota – Respondo entre dientes

Ayato asiente y me deja pasar. Llego a mi habitación y reemplazo el uniforme por un pantalón de cuero negro, botas marrones y un top negro que deja al descubierto mi abdomen. AL bajar extrañamente todos menos carla y shin estaban en la puerta.

\- Piensas salir de esa manera? – Pregunta Reiji cruzado de brazos

\- Si no te gusta no me mires, cuatro ojos – Respondo cortante

\- Y ese tatuaje? – Pregunta ruki

Todos dejan lo que están haciendo para enfocar su mirada en mi brazo izquierdo.

\- Es un recuerdo de mi madre. Kou podrías decirme que es todo esto? – Pregunto enojada

\- Yuki-chan lo lamento pero parece que todos iremos de compras a la cuidad – Dice kou de repente mirándome con un puchero como niño pequeño

\- Vaya que genial – Digo sarcástica

\- Lo sé, yo también quería ir solos – Dice desganado kou

\- Y bien, a dónde iremos? – Pregunto a todos

Raito pasa su brazo por mis hombros y me acerca a su cuerpo - Tranquila Kitty-chan, tendremos turnos para estar contigo –

\- Oye Raito! No toques lo que es de su majestad – gruñe ayato

Me aparto del agarre de Raito y tomo a ayato por la camisa – No soy de tu propiedad cabeza de menstruación – Digo entre dientes, mentalmente cuento de 2 en 2 hasta el 10 para calmarme.

\- Es hora de irnos – Dice reiji atrayendo la atención de todos

Asiento y camino al lado de Shu, este me sonríe – Parece que va a ser una noche animada – Comenta

Entro a la limusina y Shu toma asiento conmigo – No comprendo cómo dejaste que te unieran a esta tontería – Murmuro

\- Era eso o quedarme con los tsukinami – Dice

\- Hey! Que ellos no son tan malos como todos creen, son amables – Digo ofendida

\- Tal vez contigo, aunque con ese temperamento puedo entender el porqué – Dice burlón

Su sonrisa hace que mi estomago de un vuelco y regrese a su posición, debo comportarme o notara que produce esas sensaciones extrañas en mi

\- Odioso vampiro – Gruño

El no responde pero siento algo pesado en mi hombro, me giro para encontrarme que Shu está recostado sobre mi hombro con los ojos cerrados, intento removerlo un par de veces pero es inútil.

\- Deja de moverte – dice Shu

\- No soy un puto mueble, apártate – Ordeno

\- No quiero –

Muy bien Yukino respira fuerte, uno, dos, tres, cuatro.. Muy bien ya estoy calmada – Porque no quieres Shu? –

Levanta suavemente su cabeza y se acerca a mi oído – Porque eres cómoda caperucita – susurra

 **/HOLAAA ADIVINEN QUIEN ENCONTRÓ WIFI? SIP YOOO! DECIDÍ SUBIR EL CAP ANTES UNO NUNCA SABE DONDE VOLVERÁ A ENCONTRAR CONEXIÓN ABIERTA. QUE LES PARECIÓ AL CAPITULO? QUISE DARLE UN TOQUE DE COMEDIA PORQUE CREO QUE YUKINO ESTABA EN PLAN VILLANA Y PUES ESA NO ERA MI IDEA.**


	7. Chapter 7 Una noche problematica II-Ruki

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… estoy contando mentalmente para no arrancarle la cabeza a Raito en público.

\- Uno mas kitty-chan – Dice y me entrega otro vestido ajustado

Se lo arranco de las manos y vuelvo a entrar al probador. Llevo aproximadamente 20 minutos comprando ropa con Raito, ya que él lo cuenta como pasar un rato divertido conmigo.

Salgo y me encuentro con el pervertido coqueteando con la vendedora. Me aclaro la garganta y ambos posan sus miradas en mí.

\- Pero si te queda maravilloso – Chilla la vendedora y da saltitos a mi lado

Ruedo los ojos, era obvio. No es por ser ególatra pero, a quien no le quedaría de muerte un vestido negro de casi diez centímetros sobre la rodilla?

Observo a Raito esperando su aprobación pero solo está con la boca abierta mirándome.

 _"Eso es todo, ella va a ser mía"_

\- Sueña raito – Digo cortante y entro al probador

Termino de vestirme y salgo a pagar el estúpido vestido que me ha hecho comprar. Ambos salimos de la tienda, tengo intención en buscar algo de comer pero Raito toma mi mano y me lleva al otro lado. Así que me detengo de golpe y me cruzo de brazos

\- Vamos kitty-chan ahora iremos a comprar lencería – Dice con una sonrisa socarrona

Miro mi muñeca y doy gracias de que el tiempo se termino - Tu media hora se ha acabado Sakamaki – Digo con mirada seria

\- Joder.. y yo que me estaba divirtiendo – Murmura siguiéndome

\- Si, si como sea, solo vamos por algo de comer – Digo y lo miro de reojo, está cargando las bolsas que compramos pero mira con descaro a todas las chicas que pasan por su lado

\- Esto.. yuki-chan te molesta que vaya un rato a divertirme? – Pregunta Raito esperanzado

Las chicas nuevamente lo saludan con una sonrisa picara, tomo la bolsa con mi ropa y asiento para que vaya a divertirse, articula un "gracias" y sale corriendo detrás de ellas.

Al pasar por una librería noto una cabellera negra muy familiar, cuando entro veo a ruki mirando los libros de cocina con detenimiento

\- No sabía que te gustaba cocinar – Digo caminando hasta el

\- Me gusta, bastante la verdad – Dice ruki sin mirarme

Bufo y continuo caminando buscando algo que leer, al pasar por al lado de una biblia sonrió ampliamente, la razón es simple… hay una señora regordeta que la está leyendo con fascinación

 _"Padre que tu todo lo puedes…"_

Frunzo el ceño y dejo de leer sus pensamientos, odio las falsas y ciegas creencias de los humanos ante un dios que nunca han visto. Desde muy pequeños nos educan de la manera correcta para saber que no existe un dios que creó el universo. De hecho las reglas del cielo se parecen un montón a las de nosotros.

\- Jovencita, veo que estas interesada en saber más sobre nuestro señor – Dice la señora trayéndome a la realidad

Agito la mano con desdén y aparto el libro que me tiende – Yo no creo en esa basura –

La señora abre la boca formando un perfecto círculo, sus ojos también se abren desmesuradamente

\- Dios, perdona a esta pobre alma, yo me encargare de encaminarla hasta tus.. – No la dejo terminar porque me carcajeo – Muchachita no debes reírte de nuestro señor, el nos cuida de caer en manos de los demonios – Dice

Paro de reír pero mi sonrisa es enorme – Está usted equivocada, dios no protege a los humanos de los demonios –

Ella frunce el ceño y agarra su rosario con fuerza – Como puedes tu saberlo? Después de todo, dices que no crees en el –

\- Sencillo… – Respondo y me acerco a ella, siento mis ojos brillar y tornarse demoniacos – ..Porque justo ahora no te está protegiendo de mí – le susurro

La señora palidece – Eres un.. Eres un.. – Tartamudea

Suelto una risita – Anda dilo, grítalo si es necesario – Susurro de nuevo sin perder contacto visual

\- ERES UN DEMONIO! – Grita a todo pulmón

Inmediatamente los clientes que están a nuestro alrededor voltean hasta nosotras, la verdad lo esperaba. Me aparto de ella y mis ojos vuelven a la normalidad

\- Señora no puede ir por ahí insultando a las personas – Finjo con gracia

\- YO VI TUS OJOS, SON DEL DEMONIO! – Grita de nuevo

Esta vez, veo de reojo a ruki que se acerca - Que está pasando? –Me pregunta confundido

\- Otro demonio – murmura horrorizada

\- Que le has hecho? – Ruki me fulmina con la mirada

 _"Eres tan tonta como para dejarte al descubierto?"_

Iba a responderle pero un sujeto uniformado de azul (debe ser un policía o algo) se acerca a nosotros – Que ocurre aquí? Porque tanto escándalo? – Pregunta

La gente comienza a rodearnos, me siento sofocada.. El olor a humano es más intenso de esta manera, perfume, sudor, y otros fluidos puedo distinguir con tan solo inhalar un par de veces.

\- Esta señora ha comenzado a agredirme solo por no comprar una biblia – Le respondo al sujeto de manera inocente.

\- ESO NO ES CIERTO! MIRE SUS OJOS, SON ROJOS COMO LOS DEL DIABLO – Grita la mujer al oficial

El sujeto me mira y parpadea un par de veces – Yo no veo nada fuera de lo común señora, chicos pueden irse – Nos dice a ruki y a mi

\- Gracias – tomo a ruki de la mano e intento sacarlo de ahí, pero alguien nos detiene y luego siento algo liquido caer en mi cuerpo

\- Derrítete demonio – Dice la mujer orgullosa y vacía otro poco de agua bendita sobre nosotros

-Joder – murmura ruki empapado

Quise matarla de inmediato por bañarme con esa estúpida agua, pero el sujeto se acerca a ella y le arrebata el embase con el resto del agua.

\- Señora lamentablemente tendré que llevármela detenida por agresión – Dice el oficial e inmediatamente la esposa

La señora suelta un par de maldiciones y cuando sus ojos conectan con los míos no puedo evitar continuar molestándola – Y ahora humana, donde está tu dios? – susurro con una sonrisa sádica

(…)

\- Todavía no entiendo porque molestas a los humanos de esa manera – dice ruki caminando conmigo

Ambos nos detenemos a esperar que los demás lleguen, ya era la hora acordada y no había cumplido con mi palabra de pasar un rato con todos los chicos. Y la verdad solo quería irme a mi casa y descansar un rato

\- Ellos creen en falsos dioses, juzgan a los demás basados en su apariencia y son totalmente egoístas.

\- Esas aun no me parecen buenas razones para tratarlos así – Dice con reprobación

\- Lo dices porque fuiste un humano antes? – Pregunto cortante

El se sorprende y veo como tensa su mandíbula – Ya no recuerdo lo que es ser humano – Die cortante

Asiento y veo el paisaje, el me mira impaciente, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Pero es algo que no quiero contar justo ahora, así que solo respondo corto.

\- A los humanos no les importa destruir a una familia con tal de lograr sus propósitos – Respondo

Así es como perdí mi familia, el vaticano (aun estando en tregua) ordeno un ataque al inframundo con más de diez mil soldados a su servicio. No perdimos por números, perdimos porque no contábamos que los cazadores se unirían a la pelea.

Afortunadamente mi única amiga y yo sobrevivimos, pero los demás se convirtieron en polvo cuando las balas y dagas recubiertas de ámbar tocaron sus cuerpos. Siento como la ira me consume haciendo que cierre mis puños con fuerza

¿Por qué no solo podían respetar el acuerdo?

¿Por qué ella nos traiciono?

\- Oye, tus ojos están cambiando – Me dice ruki

Reacciono a tiempo y cuento hasta el diez para calmarme - Gracias.. – murmuro inhalando un par de veces

\- En serio, eres problemática, manipuladora e incluso eres temperamental – dice con un bufido

\- Si soy todas esas cosas, que estás haciendo conmigo? – Escupo enojada

El se encoge de hombros – También es fascinante estar a tu lado – dice sonriéndome

Mi estomago se contrae, escalofríos corren por mi cuerpo junto con un leve mareo y luego siento mi cuerpo arder

\- Estas colorada, te encuentras bien? – Pregunta y se acerca a mí

Toca mi frente y siento su aliento contra el mío, no puedo articular palabra alguna, solo me concentro en mirar sus labios. Su mano baja hasta mis mejillas y veo como sonríe

\- No tienes fiebre, entonces es por otra cosa… será por mi? – Pregunta con una sonrisa

Su sonrisa, no lo había notado, pero ¡Es condenadamente ardiente!

Yo pensé eso? Debo estar mal.. Muy mal

\- No seas idiota, quien eres tú para que yo este colorada? – Digo frunciendo el ceño

El sonríe y acerca el pulgar hasta mis labios – No lo sé, dime lo tu, te pongo nerviosa? – Susurra

\- No – respondo cortante

Siento mis piernas temblar ligeramente, mi estomago se contrae con las fuerza y hago esfuerzo por no jadear ante el tacto de su mano con mi piel.

Me mira fijamente, sus ojos se concentran en los míos. Nos quedamos ahí por minutos, aunque la verdad no los conté, solo me quede contemplando su rostro. Sus facciones delicadas pero a la vez varoniles son perfectas, sus ojos son de un azul profundo y opaco… parecen tinta.

Una muy hermosa tinta

\- El rojo de tus ojos es hermoso, te lo han dicho? – susurra. Niego lentamente y me estremezco - Del color de las cerezas – susurra de nuevo

\- Gracias? – digo un tanto aturdida

El sonríe y sus ojos se posan en mis labios, veo como se relame los suyos provocativamente.

\- Tampoco había notado que tus labios se ven tan provocativos, me pregunto a que sabrán – murmura

Quiero dejarme llevar ante sus provocaciones, pero no puedo reaccionar, quiero devolverle la jugada… pero tampoco puedo hacerlo. El muy maldito me tiene hipnotizada!

\- Oigan, que tanto están haciendo? – Pregunta ayato a mi espalda

Suspiro, debería agradecerle por interrumpir.. pero prefiero cortarme la lengua primero. Ruki lo mira a la vez que se aparta de mi rostro.

Ayato se acerca y me toma bruscamente del brazo – Dijiste que nos veríamos en el puesto de Tekoyaki enana, espero que tengas una buena excusa para dejar plantado de su majestad – Dice fulminándome con la mirada

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.. ¡A LA MIERDA! Poco a poco hago que mi piel este tan caliente como el fuego, ayato me suelta sorprendido

\- Quien te crees para hablarme de esa jodida manera? – Gruño

\- No cumpliste con tu promesa – Responde serio

\- No me importa. Y si tú tienes algún problema con eso, te aconsejo que saques tu bonito culo de mi vista – Digo

Ayato se sorprende, de hecho no me había dado cuenta de que ya todos se encontraban alrededor de nosotros, los demás miran la escena con recelo y algo sorprendidos.

Quiero estrangularlos por mirarme de esa manera, quiero irme a mi casa y dormir hasta olvidar este penoso momento con Ruki

\- Piensas que tengo un bonito culo? – Pregunta ayato con media sonrisa

Enarque una ceja - Eso fue todo lo que escuchaste? – Pregunte

El se encogió de hombros – Lo que más me importo en realidad, lo demás ahórratelo a la próxima – Dice y entra a la limusina

Todos entran excepto kou que mira a ruki y luego a mi esbozando una sonrisa – Chicos les aconsejo que continúen su entretenida conversación en alguna habitación… Digo por si las cosas se tornan interesantes – Dice y luego entra a la limusina

\- Creo que hoy será el día en que mate a un par de vampiros – Murmuro

\- Vienes cerice? – Pregunta ruki ya entrando a la limusina

Asiento sin importar la manera en la que me llamo. Entro a la limosina y solo espero llegar para hablar con alguno de mis hermanos.

(…)

Camino hasta la habitación de carla-nii pero un grito me detiene. Sigo caminando y las voces se hacen más fuertes cuando llego a mi destino.

\- MALDICION CARLA, ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES – Grita shin

\- Y que se supone que tengo que entender shin? – Pregunta carla en tono calmado

\- LA MANERA EN QUE LA MIRAN, CONOZCO ESA MIRADA CARLA – Responde todavía shin en gritos

\- Sigo sin entender shin, de que miradas estás hablando? –

\- A una llena de deseo y no puedo permitir que mi hermana se involucre con uno de esos seres inferiores – Dice shin y veo como su mandíbula se encuentra tensa

-Eso no lo decides tu shin, eso lo decide yukino – Dice carla

\- Hare todo lo posible para evitarlo y deseo que me apoyes en esto – Dice shin

-Si lo deseas no te detendré, pero no me incluyas en tus planes infantiles. Ya te puedes retirar –

Shin suelta un par de maldiciones y se acerca a la puerta. Mi única reacción para que no sepa que escuche su conversación es teletransportarme, así me marcho y termino en el jardín justo frente al lago.

Tomo asiento en la banca que esta frente al lago y apoyo mi cabeza en las rodillas

Porque le preocupo tanto a shin? yo no tengo intención de involucrarme con algún vampiro. Además que soy lo bastante fuerte para defenderme sola si alguno intentara algo.

¿Entonces, porque shin se preocupa tanto?

¿Qué me está ocultando?

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por vibraciones en el suelo, debe ser alguno de los hermanos mukami o Sakamaki. Aunque también puede ser carla-nii, solo espero que no sea Shin, después de la escena de hace rato no quiero cruzármelo en un buen rato.

\- Vaya.. yuki-chan, no esperaba encontrarte aquí – Dice kou

Suelto un suspiro de alivio – Estoy pensando rubio – Digo

Kou toma asiento a mi lado pero no deja de observarme. Esto es realmente incomodo, cuando intento leer sus pensamientos una punzada se desata en mi cabeza.

\- Suéltalo mukami, no tengo ganas de leer tus pensamientos – Digo mirándolo de reojo

\- Así que también puedes leer pensamientos.. – Dice kou con media sonrisa – Bueno, yo solo quería decirte que no te preocupes por lo que paso con ruki hace rato –

Dejo de mirar el lago y enfoco mi vista en kou – De que hablas? No ha pasado nada con el – Digo con el ceño fruncido

\- Vamos.. Lo vas a negar yuki-chan? he visto como casi se comen la boca. Además fue gracioso verte sonrojada – Dice y suelta una risita

\- Cállate, yo no le iba a comer la boca a Ruki, deja de soñar – De repente siento vergüenza al decir eso así que desvió mi mirada a otro lado

Kou suelta una risa, una sonora y enorme carcajada – Yuki-chan eres tan tierna a veces, es más obvio que te gusta ruki –

Vuelvo a mirarlo esta vez enfadada – Te equivocas mukami, los demonios no sienten amor o cariño, esas son emociones irrelevantes para nosotros –

Kou no deja de sonreírme, acaso no le dolerán las mejillas? de repente su ojo brilla con una luz roja. Veo como de apoco frunce el ceño – No puedo leer tu corazón –

\- Yo no tengo corazón – Digo cortante y vuelvo a ver el lago

Pasamos segundos en silencio, aunque no es un silencio incomodo

\- Aunque siéndote sincero, estoy algo celoso – Suelta kou de repente

– De que te sientes celoso? -

\- De que te sientas atraída a ruki, claro el también se siente atraído por ti – Responde

\- Ruki no siente nada por mí –

Kou sonríe pero esta vez es diferente, es con de una manera desganada – Si siente algo por ti, jamás lo había visto de esa manera con alguien –

\- De que estás hablando? – Pregunto confundida

\- El te sonrió sinceramente Yuki-chan, es lo único que te puedo responder por ahora. Lo demás lo veras tú con el tiempo – Responde

Cuando escucho sus palabras de nuevo mis entrañas se contraen. De verdad el me sonrió... con una hermosa sonrisa. A caso ruki sentirá algo por mi? Eso es imposible, digo no se puede enamorar de alguien como yo, o si?

\- Deja de joderme kou, es imposible que ruki me quiera. Y cuando vuelvas a decir que yo siento algo por él, me veré obligada a sacarte el cerebro que tienes – Digo

Kou suelta una risa y se incorpora – Algún día lo entenderás, por ahora la única prueba que te puedo dar es esta..- dice y me da un beso en la mejilla – Adios Yuki-chan – susurra sin separar su rostro del mío

Estoy a punto de apartarlo con un golpe, pero veo como el cuerpo del rubio es lanzado en la dirección contraria. Aun impactada distingo a ruki al frente de mi, su mirada esta puesta en kou y no es una mirada fraternal, más bien parece como si quisiera matarlo.

\- Vete kou – Gruñe ruki

\- Si, si ya me iba – Dice kou con una sonrisa mientras se marcha

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Ruki me mira, de esas miradas que sientes como te penetran hasta el alma, de esas que tienen tanto que decir, quizás está esperando un agradecimiento de mi parte

\- No pienso agradecerte, yo podía sola con él. Así que puedes irte despidiendo de la idea – Digo incorporándome

Paso de largo de el, pero soy detenida por una mano posada en mi muñeca. Ruki tira de mí y me estampa contra su pecho.

\- Siempre tan orgullosa...eso ya lo sabía – susurra y pasa su pulgar por mi labio inferior acariciandolo con cuidado.

Yo me estremezco – Porque alejaste a kou entonces? – Pregunto en un susurro

\- No lo sé cerice – Responde, de nuevo baja su mirada a mi boca – Tan hermosos.. – susurra mirando mis labios, y se acerca de apoco

Quiero decirle que se detenga pero no puedo moverme, ni siquiera puedo articular palabra alguna. Solo puedo concentrarme en la cercanía de ruki, su boca a centímetros de la mía y su mirada llena de deseo

\- Hueles a cereza.. – Susurra

Me doy por vencida de inmediato cerrando los ojos y espero el contacto de su boca con la mía, pero al pasar los segundos siento algo en mi frente, algo cálido y suave.

Abro los ojos con cuidado y veo que ruki tiene sus labios posados en mi frente. Se separa con cuidado y lleva su boca a mí oído – También sabes a cereza – susurra

Jadeo al sentir su aliento chocar contra mi oído, quiero terminar con esta tortura de una jodida vez. Se aleja y vuelve a estar a centímetros de mis labios.

De nuevo espero el contacto de su boca con la mía, pero nunca llega, solo se queda mirándome fijamente. Y que está esperando? A que yo lo bese? Jamás, primero me saco los ojos a tener que besarlo primero.

Me aparto rápidamente y él me mira confuso – Que sucede cerice?-

-Tengo que irme – murmuro y me teletransporto a mi habitación

Sin quitarme la ropa me tumbo sobre mi cama de un salto, quiero dormir pero el enojo no me deja hacerlo.

¿Por qué no simplemente lo olvido?

Intento pensar en otra cosa, pero me es imposible, solo puedo tener algo en mi mente y son los labios y ojos de ruki. Entonces me doy cuenta de dos cosas:

1) Ruki me iba a besar

2) Yo quería que me besara

 **/HOLAAAA, AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO QUE LES PROMETI. YA REGRESE DE MIS VACACIONES Y ESTOY MAS INSPIRADA QUE NUNCA! LO QUE HACEN UNOS DIAS EN LA PLAYA :3**

 **LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA: QUISIERAN A OTRA CHICA EN LA HISTORIA? PORQUE YA TENGO EN MENTE UNA OC :D**

 **PD: QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO? QUE OPINAN DE RUKIXYUKINO?**


	8. Chapter 8 El cambio y la llegada de rika

Me levante extrañamente temprano, aun no había anochecido y el sol seguía en su máximo esplendor. Veo el reloj en mi mesa de noche y son un poco más de las doce del día. Y porque estoy despierta? Al lado del reloj veo una marca en el calendario

¡MIERDA! Se supone que hoy llegaría Rika, debería buscarla al aeropuerto? O espero a que llegue?

Adormilada intento colocarme el brasier que esta al costado de mi cama, pero no me cierra y me queda pequeño. Frunzo el ceño y tomo un top deportivo, termino de vestirme y me teletransporto a la puerta del castillo, la abro con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y al cerrarla trato de hacer lo mismo.

Bajo las escaleras, pero me detengo al ver un taxi en las rejas externas. Una chica delgada de piel rosa y cabello pintado de naranja se baja del vehículo, lleva gafas de sol, shorts cortos, camisa blanca y una chaqueta morada. Su mirada de cruza con la mía y una sonrisa idiota se planta en su rostro.

Toma las maletas, paga al hombre del taxi y corre hacia mí con alegría. No me da tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya la tengo colgada a mí

\- Yuki-chaaan, te he extrañado tanto – Dice restregando su cara en mi torso

Niego con una pequeña sonrisa - No nos vemos de hace 2 meses Rika –

Como la había extrañado.. rika era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. Tiene el cabello rojizo muy claro, ojos grandes de distintos colores, uno es azul y el otro es rojo. Su personalidad es totalmente opuesta a la mía, siempre esta alegre y de buen humor.

\- Pero te he extrañado tanto.. – veo como hace un puchero y sus ojos se cristalizan

\- Si, si yo igual – le revuelvo el cabello con las manos y ella sonríe

Aun no me acostumbro a su contagiable felicidad que a pesar que es un demonio no lo parece, bueno es la mitad ya que la otra es humana.

\- Como te fue en roma? – Tomo una de sus maletas y la ayudo a llevarla al castillo

\- La gente es maravillosa pero la comida es mucho mejor – Dice y suelta una risita

Yo le sonrió, nuestro amor por la comida es una de las tantas cosas que tenemos en común y que nos hacen mejores amigas. Ambas entramos al castillo a dejar las maletas, le había prometido a rika que cuando llegara de su viaje iríamos a comer comida japonesa, así que saldríamos justo ahora.

Rika olfatea un par de veces y me mira curiosa - Huele extraño, el ambiente se siente diferente también –

\- Es que hay unos chicos que se están quedando con nosotros durante un tiempo – Digo y comenzamos a caminar hasta mi habitación

\- Carla dejo que se quedaran? – Pregunta sorprendida

Asiento – Claramente shin y yo estuvimos en desacuerdo –

Escucho como ella suelta un gruñido cuando nombro a shin. Normalmente rika es risueña, pero cuando se trata de shin pierde todo su encanto. Ambos se odian y pelean cada vez que ella viene a visitarme, claro el también pone de su parte en las peleas.

\- No me hables de ese sarnoso en todo lo que resta de día si? – Dice

Suelto una carcajada y abro la puerta a mi habitación – Espera aquí, iré a ducharme – Le digo a rika quien mira el uniforme del instituto curiosa

\- No me digas que estas estudiando – Dice en reproche

Es cierto que rika me había tratado de convencer anteriormente en ir con ella para su instituto, pero rechace todas las ofertas y suplicas que me hizo.

Asiento – Y antes de que te vuelvas loca, carla me ofreció un revolver y no pude decirle que no –

Ella rueda los ojos – Claro tu amor por las armas, espero que sea un buen revolver –

Le saco la lengua y entro al baño. Al salir tomo un brasier en conjunto con mis bragas, pero este tampoco me queda bien, lo arrojo a donde termino anteriormente el otro y coloco otro brasier rojo.

¡TAMPOCO ME QUEDA!

\- Yuki-chan, te estás tardando mucho, que te suce..- Rika se detiene en le puerta del vestidor y me observa atónita mientras yo lucho por colocarme otro brasier –… Creo que no es de tu talla yuki – Dice y suelta una risita

\- Muy graciosa, claro que lo es, si no porque me quedarían chicos? – Busco otro top deportivo y me lo coloco

\- Pues porque te crecieron los pechos, eso no nos pasa a todas cuando crecemos? – Dice

\- Cállate, a veces me pregunto porque eres mi mejor amiga – Gruño y me inspecciono en el espejo

Una musculosa negra, jeans ajustados (antes no me quedaban así) y unas deportivas negras.

Veo a rika encogiéndose de hombros – Tampoco lo sé, por cierto... no sabía que tenias ese cuerpo – Dice asombrada

\- La verdad, yo tampoco – Frunzo el ceño, porque toda la ropa me está quedando tan pequeña?

-Oye.. Tú crees que sea tu tan esperado cambio? – Pregunta

La verdad no lo había pensado. Normalmente cuando un demonio tiene cierto tiempo de vida, llega la fase de cambio o transición. Es un periodo en que pasamos de la adolescencia a la adultez.

Algunos demonios sufren cambios corporales junto con los emocionales, a otros les afectan sus poderes y está la acepción a la regla, como rika que nunca paso por el cambio (debido a que no es pura sangre).

\- Si es eso, creo que tarde o temprano lo sabremos – Respondo mientras coloco el colgante que me regalo carla-nii

\- Vaya, tu vida es tan divertida – Dice con una sonrisa

\- Si si, vamos que se nos hace tarde –

 **(…)**

Después de dejar las maletas de rika en su departamento, nos encontramos en el centro de la cuidad con muchos platos de comida japonesa en nuestra mesa.

\- Sabes.. Estaba pensando en que, si estas travesando el cambio.. Sería bueno que visitaras a los ancianos del consejo – Dice rika

\- Todavía no es seguro pero… Crees que esos vejetes sepan manejar con mis cambios? Que te garantiza eso? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja

Rika se encoge de hombros – Porque no? Además sabes que mi abuelo es uno de ellos, quizás si le enviamos una carta contándole tu asunto, te ayuden. –

Frunzo el ceño – Tu sabes que el viejo Omori me odia –

Rika bufo – Solo porque tu madre mato a mi abuela, pero creo que ya lo supero..Bueno en parte. De todas maneras le escribiré para preguntarle –

Es cierto, la abuela de rika participo hace muchos años en un atentado contra mi abuelo. Al final abaddom falleció y mi madre no tuvo piedad con los pocos soldados que quedaron, se encargo de exterminarlos junto con su líder.. Quien también era la abuela de rika.

\- Rika… no quiero irme, quiero pasar el cambio de manera tranquila – Digo

\- Sabes muy bien que no ocurrirá nada bueno si te quedas. Qué tal si al final de la semana descubres que has matado a carla y al sarnoso de shin? –

Esta vez fue mi turno de bufar – Se pueden cuidar solos. Y ellos saben cómo tratar con mi mal humor y lo demás. –

Rika se pone seria y frunce el ceño – No estamos hablando de mal humor, estamos hablando de sed de sangre, aumento considerable de poderes y cambio constante de personalidad. Crees que si pierdes el control te contendrás porque se trata de ellos? –

Algo en mi interior se contrajo, sabía que rika tenía razón. Podía perder el control de mi misma durante una semana y las personas que me rodean pueden verse afectadas por ello. Nada mas pensar ver a shin o carla muertos por mi culpa, hace que quiera suicidarme.

Qué tal si le pasa algo a Shu? O a ruki?

Ni siquiera había pensado en esos dos. Odiosa conciencia.

Suspire – Esta bien, escríbeles una carta y yo me encargare de enviarla –

Rika sonríe – Esa es mi yuki –

Quise responderle, pero mi cuerpo se sintió pesado. Mi vista se nublo y mis fuerzas se agotaron de apoco

\- Estas bien yuki? – El rostro de rika se ve preocupado.. Creo porque veo totalmente borroso

Tengo que irme de aquí, no tengo idea de que me pasa. Hambre no es.. Aunque los síntomas son parecidos, pero sé muy bien que esto es otra cosa.

Entrecierro mis ojos intentando enfocarla – Llévame al callejón que está cerca – murmuro

No veo la respuesta de rika, pero siento como me toma por el brazo y me ayuda a caminar hasta el solitario callejón.

-Aquí estamos yuki – Dice

Cada vez mi visión se vuelve más borrosa y obscura. Puedo sentir que en cualquier momento perderé la razón. Con mi mano localizo una pared y me apoyo de esta

\- Sujétate, iremos al castillo – murmuro ahora agitada.

\- Crees que puedas? No te ves bien, no te esfuerces.. Iremos en taxi – Dice rika su tono de voz es preocupado

\- Solo sostente rika – susurro en un hilo de voz

Siento como ella me abraza con cuidado. Y yo trato de teletransportame al salón del castillo. Mis pies tocan el suelo pero no veo absolutamente nada, solo distingo colores borrosos y en distintos tonos de grises .

\- Lo lograste, ya llegamos al castillo.. Bueno a la entrada – Dice rika

Intento sonreír pero ni eso puedo – Apresúrate rika.. –

Ella me toma y me arrastra hasta la entrada del castillo. Escucho el timbre y como la puerta se abre. De inmediato el olor de shin llega a mí con fuerza, puedo distinguir su silueta con dificultad

\- Yukino? Estas bien?–

Mis fuerzas se debilitan y ya no puedo aguantar más.

\- Shin.. – susurro antes de ver todo negro

 **NORMAL POV**

El cuerpo de yukino se tambalea hacia atrás, pero justo shin la sujeta evitando su caída.

\- Creo que deberías llamar a carla – Dice una voz a su espalda

Shin voltea y ve a rika, inmediatamente frunce el ceño. Ella cuando había regresado de Italia?

\- Que ha pasado? – Shin toma con cuidado el cuerpo de yukino y la carca de manera nupcial

Rika negó – No tengo la menor idea, estábamos hablando y de repente vi como el color de su rostro se fue –

Shin bufo – Eres una buena para nada –

\- Cállate imbécil, que tú tampoco ayudas mucho – gruñe rika

Shin ignorando el insulto coloca a yukino en un sofá – Iré a llamar a carla-nii, quédate aquí y no causes problemas – shin le dice a rika

\- Sarnoso – murmura rika cuando shin se marcha

 **(…)**

\- Y luego se desmayo – Dijo rika terminando de contar la historia a carla

\- Entiendo.. y tú tienes una idea de lo que pueda ser? – Pregunta el albino

\- El cambio – responde rika frunciendo el ceño

\- Ya veo… lamento decirte que no tengo idea de cómo ayudarla – carla frunce el ceño y ve el cuerpo de yukino, con suavidad toma un cabello de la chica – Porque siempre me causas problemas? ..- susurro

\- La verdad yo tengo una idea, de hecho se la estaba planteando antes de que le ocurriera eso – Dice rika

\- Y hasta ahora dices eso? – Pregunta shin

\- A ti no tengo por qué responderte perro sarnoso – Gruñe rika

Shin se acerca y la toma por el cuello – Te crees lista verdad? No olvides que eres un híbrida… así que recuerda cuál es tu posición – escupe con enojo

\- Puedo ser una híbrida, pero eso me hace mejor persona que tu .. – gruñe rika

-eres una.. -

-BASTA LOS DOS! – Grita carla haciendo que ambos paren de discutir – No tenemos tiempo para sus estúpidas peleas, así que dejen de comportarse como unos niños –

\- Lo siento .. –dicen ambos al unisonó y al momento se fulminan con la mirada

Carla asiente – Ahora dime, a que solución llegaste? –

Rika suspiro – Llevarla con los ancianos del consejo. Mi abuelo es uno de ellos y tal vez pueda hacer que se quede ahí por unos días hasta que se termine todo esto–

\- Y porque tiene que ir yuki? Porque no pueden venir ellos? – Pregunta shin

\- Esto no es un simple juego idiota. Alguna vez has visto a yuki fuera de control? – Pregunta rika a shin y este asiente – Bien.. Esto es diez veces peor, es hasta posible que cause un desastre –

\- Como estas tan segura de ello? Después de todo ella no es un demonio normal –Dice carla

Rika frunce el ceño – Eso lo tengo presente, pero es mejor asegurarse de que no ocurra algo de lo que ella pueda lamentarse después –

\- Joder, que complicado es todo – gruñe shin

\- La llevaremos mañana, así tendremos tiempo de notificar al instituto – Dice carla

Rika niega - Debe ser hoy, quien sabe que hará cuando despierte –

\- Olviden lo que dije… ya no es complicado ahora es una mierda – murmura shin, se acercándose a yukino y le da un beso en su frente

\- Entonces no tenemos más remedio, shin llama a los Sakamaki y mukami. Debemos informales – Ordeno carla

Shin asiente y se marcha, dejando solos a rika y a carla

 **(…)**

\- Por estos motivos es necesario que se queden cuidando el castillo. Shin, rika y yo partiremos lo más pronto posible – Explica carla a todos los vampiros

Reiji asiente – No se preocupe carla-sama, no habrá ningún problema –

\- A todo esto.. Quien es ella? – Pregunta ayato señalando a rika

Todos posaron sus ojos sobre la peli roja. Esta les sonrió ampliamente, no había tenido tiempo de presentarse a causa del discurso de carla.

– Mi nombre es Rika Matsumoto y soy la mejor amiga de Yuki – Dice sonriente

\- Vaya, no pareces ser amiga de la enana. De verdad la conoces? – Pregunta ayato

Rika asiente sin perder su sonrisa – La conozco desde siempre –

Todos se encargan de presentarse, desde los Mukami hasta los Sakamaki

\- Espero que podamos llevarnos bien – Dice la peli roja con una sonrisa cálida

\- Claro que si bicth-chan, es mas.. - Raito toma a rika por la cintura y la atrae a él – Si lo deseas, juntos nos la podemos pasar en grande –

La chica totalmente inocente ante la proposición fuera de lugar del castaño le sonríe

– Lo siento creo que te equivocaste, me llamo rika no "bitch-chan". Pero de resto… me encantaría –

Raito se carcajea, pensaba que iba avergonzarla o algo por el estilo, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada ingenua de la chica, dedujo que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

\- Esta bien rika-chan, no te imaginas los planes que tengo para divertimos – Dice con una sonrisa de lado

\- Ya basta pervertido, deja de coquetear con ella – gruñe shin al momento en que los separa

La chica se sorprende bastante por la actitud del fundador hacia ella, mientras que Raito solo lo observa burlesco. Shin quien también se encuentra sorprendido por su acción, se percata de ambas miradas, pero hay algo que no podia entender...

¿Porque había reaccionado de esa manera?

Después de todo era su problema si dejaba que Raito la tocara. Pero el solo hecho de imaginarlo colocándole una mano encima a la debilucha de rika lo enojaba.

\- Te puedes contagiar de estupidez – Dice shin

Rika lo fulmina con la mirada – El estúpido eres tu pulgoso! –

Shin iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de las sirvientas

\- Señores ya hemos empacado las cosas de Yukino-sama para su viaje –

\- Es hora de irnos – carla se levanta y toma con cuidado a yukino – Reiji.. Confió en ti para que cuides del castillo, regresaremos al amanecer –

/HOLAAA, SE QUE HE TARDADO Y TODO ESO. DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO PERO TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER, ADEMAS YA VOY A EMPEZAR UN NUEVO SEMESTRE T.T

QUE LES PARECIO RIKA? SE QUE EL CAPITULO ES CORTO, PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERA UN POCO MAS LARGO.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE..


	9. Chapter 9 Infierno personal I

Me despierto en un lugar que no conozco, las paredes son grises y hay humedad en ellas. Intento levantarme pero no puedo, mis brazos están atados con esposas y al parecer las cubrieron con ámbar.

Al intentar romperla solo consigo que mi piel arda, tampoco puedo usar mis poderes. Debe haber un tipo de hechizo en este extraño lugar

\- Mierda.. Esto duele – gruño

Siento mis labios resecos, mis ropas están sucias y mi cabello opaco. De nuevo inspecciono mí entorno, no es un lugar que yo conozca, si quiera se parece al calabozo del castillo. Donde estarán carla y shin? Como llegue hasta aquí? Y donde carajos me encuentro?

\- Hasta que despiertas – Escucho que dicen

A pesar de la obscuridad distingo al hombre que está al frente de mí

– Pero si es el viejo Omori.. – digo con voz ronca

El sonríe - Se encuentra cómoda su majestad? – Pregunta sarcástico

Bufe – Más de lo que imaginas… me podrías explicar que hago yo aquí? – Pregunto

El abre la celda y se acerca a mi – No es obvio? Estas aquí porque estas pasando por el cambio, quien sabe que harías si te soltáramos. Aunque también estas aquí para divertirme –

Sus ojos brillan y se tornan demoniacos, conozco esa mirada. Cuando nos emocionamos con algo nuestros ojos toman esa apariencia, igual cuando estamos enojados.

Siento enojo recorrer por todo mi cuerpo – Quien te crees para hablarme así escoria? – gruño

El suelta una carcajada mientras acaricia mi rostro con su mano – No has cambiado en nada no? Dime yukino, que se siente están prisionera? –

Aparto mi rostro de su asquerosa mano y lo fulmino con la mirada. Me incorporo quedando a su altura…

\- Eres solo un anciano decrepito…- murmuro y de repente la ira explota en mi – NO TIENES DERECHO A LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE Y MUCHO MENOS TOCARME, ENTIENDES? – Grito haciendo que mi voz produzca un eco tenebroso

Intento acércame al pero no lo consigo, las cadenas no me lo permiten

De nuevo toma mi cara con ambas manos – Aquí no tienes poder sobre mi… eres una mocosa malcriada. Tu y toda tu familia son más que basura – Su semblante ahora es serio

Quizás no conviví mucho con mi familia, pero si algo es seguro es que no permitiré que hable así de ellos

Escupo en su feo y arrugado rostro – NO HABLES ASI DE ELLOS MALNACIDO! ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA NUESTRA ESPECIE – Grito y al momento de forcejear siento un terrible ardor en las muñecas

Suelto un jadeo de dolor… no tengo como compararlo, pero sería como miles de agujas cortando tu carne sin piedad, sin embargo olvido el dolor cuando siento un golpe en mi pómulo derecho

Omori sostiene su puño con algunos restos de sangre de mi rostro

\- Eres una perra.. – Gruñe - Tú y tu madre son las que avergüenzan a nuestra especie, matando a muchos de los nuestros sin mostrar algo de piedad - murmura

Yo sonrío a pesar del dolor en mi cuerpo. Que pretende hacer este hombre conmigo?

\- Lo dices por tu patética esposa omori? – Al ver su ceño fruncido sonrío aun mas – Obtuvo lo que se merecía por ser una maldita traidora... y tú muy pronto la acompañaras, no importa que seas el abuelo de rika –

Mi rostro es girado a la izquierda a causa de otro golpe. Escupo un poco de sangre y veo como hace señas a los hombres que están detrás de la celda.

\- Veamos quien acompaña a quien primero, si yo a mi esposa o tu a tus queridos padres – susurra

 **NORMAL POV**

\- Vamos kanato-kun…- rika hace un pequeño puchero a él peli lila

\- Teddy no crees que es una ilusa? Ella cree tener el derecho de sostenerte. Verdad que tu solo me perteneces a mi? – murmura kanato a su oso

\- Solo un momento… quiero dibujarlo, solo un segundo – Mira fijamente al peli lila haciendo la mueca más tierna que se le ocurre

\- Ya te dije que no. Teddy es mío – Dice kanato y luego de marcha

Rika infla sus mejillas en frustración – Que egoísta chiquillo –

\- Déjalo.. Ama mas a esa cosa que a su propia vida – Dice yuma apreciando de repente

Rika se cruza de brazos y mira con ojos cristalizados a yuma – No es justo, hace rato me dijo que compartiera mi chocolate con el… yo si puedo compartir pero el no –

Yuma suspira exasperado, porque tenía que meterse en los asuntos que no le convenían?

\- Porque quieres el oso de kanato? Digo.. Es solo un oso –

\- Quiero dibujarlo… es algo único y quiero plasmarlo en mis diseños – Responde al momento en que le muestra sus materiales de dibujos

\- Entonces.. Solo quieres dibujar? – Pregunta yuma, rika asiente – Entonces sígueme.. Tengo algo perfecto para que lo dibujes – Se gira y comienza a caminar en la dirección contraria

Rika asiente de nuevo, esta vez más emocionada y sigue a yuma hasta el jardín. Ambos continúan caminando, pasaron por los arbustos y árboles hasta llegar al jardín privado de carla.

\- Este.. yuma-kun, creo que no es buena idea entrar. A Carla-chan no le gusta que nadie que no sea él entre aquí.. – Dice nerviosa rika

El chico la ignora y abre los portones del lugar. Rika sabe que es mala idea así que se detiene justo en la entrada, yuma al no sentir la presencia de ella atrás de él, se detiene y la mira parada a muchos metros de donde él estaba.

\- Piensas quedarte ahí o quieres dibujar algo único? – Pregunta yuma

Rika asiente pero se mantiene en su lugar – No podemos entrar aquí –

Yuma suelta una maldición y se devuelve a donde rika se encuentra – Dijiste que querías dibujar algo único y fascinante no? –

\- Pero no quiero que en el intento me maten – Dice rika

Yuma bufa – No vamos a tocar nada… solo sígueme – Dice y comienza a caminar

Rika aun estando estática en el suelo solo observa a dudosa el lugar. Había escuchado las veces en las que yuki era reprendida por el propio carla cuando se atrevía a entrar en su jardín. Claramente sus peleas eran solo verbales, pero cuando shin hizo lo mismo… digamos que no fue piadoso con su hermano

Aun así, le daba mucha curiosidad entrar. Con el corazón a mil, camino hasta donde se encontraba yuma. Este al verla tan nerviosa y asustadiza como un ratón, frunció el ceño. Porque tendría tanto miedo de entrar aquí? Después de todo era un simple jardín.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a su destino

\- Es aquí – Anuncia el castaño señalando un lugar

Rika se detiene y rodea al chico para ver el lugar señalado. Justo frente ellos, se encuentra una hermosa flor de color blanco, sus pétalos se veían relucientes bajo los rayos de la luna.

La peli naranja se acerco hipnotizada por la belleza de la flor, a medida que estaba más cerca noto su exquisito perfume, jamás había visto tal cosa. Era completamente esplendido.

\- Esto es increíble.. Es hermosa – susurro atónita

\- La descubrí ayer mientras vagaba por los jardines… Se llama dama de noche y tal como dice su nombre solo se abre de noche – Dice yuma

Rika aun hipnotizada acaricia con cuidado los pétalos de la hermosa flor. Se sentía tan suave y lleno de vida, como si la flor estuviese feliz de que alguien la admirara.

Miró al vampiro y no contuvo su felicidad, el más sorprendido fue yuma al sentir el contacto del cuerpo de rika contra el suyo. A pesar de que él era mucho más alto que ella, eso no le impidió abrazarlo.

Fijo sus ojos heterocromos en los de él y le sonrió de manera cálida – Gracias yuma-kun –

Yuma sintió como si todo su cuerpo se quemara, decidió desviar su mirada a la hermosa flor – Dibújala antes de que nos encuentren –

Rika algo confundida del repentino cambio de actitud del vampiro, asintió y sentándose en frente de la pequeña flor comenzó a retratarla con cuidado.

Mientras ella estaba concentrada, yuma tomo asiento a su lado. Se veía tan entusiasmada mientras trazaba líneas con su lápiz, tan feliz… retratando una simple flor.

Claro, el mismo admitía que era una rareza pero no entendía la emoción que emanaba de ella, segundos después entendió… así como para el que su pación era el cultivo, para rika era dibujar.

\- Veo que te gusta – comento yuma

Rika asintió – Es esplendida – dijo sonriente

Al ver esa sonrisa, yuma se pregunto: Como una chica tan dulce y sencilla podía ser amiga de otra como Yukino?

\- Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

\- Claro – Respondió rika

\- Como puedes ser amiga de Yukino? Ambas son totalmente diferentes –

La pregunta de yuma no tomo por sorpresa a rika, después de todo no era la primera vez que a ella le preguntaban algo igual.

Normalmente solo respondía que ambas se llevaban bien y que por eso su amistad era fuerte. Pero algo en la mirada de yuma la obligo a pensar en que, quizás el estaría dispuesto a escuchar el lado bueno de yukino.

Rika sonrió – Se que somos diferentes.. Al ser mitad demonio siempre estaba metida en problemas, los demonios se burlaban de mi, mientras que los humanos no me aceptaban. Cuando crecí, todo cambio de a poco.. Comencé a llevarme mejor con ambas partes y aun cuando jure que siempre sentiría rencor por todos los maltratos, opte por perdonarlo todo –

Yuma no podía creer lo que está escuchando, sabía que todos tenían sus propios problemas y que de algún modo siempre eran perseguidos por sus demonios. Pero incluso así, no entendía.

\- Y que tiene que ver yukino en todo esto? Ella te dio la espalda o algo así? – Pregunto, el solo pensarlo lo hacía enojar.

Rika soltó una exclamación y negó repetidas veces con su cabeza

\- Yo conocí a yukino un poco después de que nació. Ambas nos llevamos bien de inmediato, pero luego… - rika se detuvo, no podía contarle sobre el pasado de yuki a yuma sin su permiso - .. Los problemas de ella se volvieron incluso más grandes que los míos. Como te dije yo pude perdonar pero ella no pudo, el rencor, enojo, incluso su nivel de sadismo es producto de sus demonios –

\- Entonces, porque no trataste de que ella también perdonara? – Pregunto yuma

Rika negó con una sonrisa cálida – Una vez quise hacerlo pero.. Eso es algo que ella misma debe hacer. Yo solo cumplo con hacerla razonar, ella es muy terca – lo ultimo lo dice y suelta una risita

Yuma afirma y le devuelve la sonrisa – Lo sé, a pesar de que he convivido poco tiempo con ella. Por cierto ya terminaste de dibujar? –

Ella asiente y la muestra el dibujo de la flor – Se sincero – Ordena

Yuma se sorprende - Es bueno.. Eres muy buena -

\- muchas gracias.. – rika toma sus cosas y se incorpora con ayuda de yuma

Ambos caminan de regreso al castillo y mientras lo hacían rika no pudo evitar pensar en Yuki. Su abuelo había prometido cuidarla, pero algo en su mirada la había dejado inquieta.

Solo esperaba que fuesen cosas de ella

 **YUKINO POV**

Las gotas corren por mi cuerpo despertandome de mi profundo trance. Al abrir los ojos solo veo el rojo de mi propia sangre.

\- Espero que hallas tenida suficiente tortura por hoy – Dice Omori

No tengo energía para responderle, tampoco puedo moverme. El muy maldito había ordenado que me encadenaran al techo, ahora estoy suspendida con mis cuatro extremidades encadenadas.

\- Maldito – susurro débil

Tengo la garganta pesada y mucho sueño… también tengo hambre. Justo antes de que me encadenaran había tenido un ataque de ira, producto del cambio y en consecuencia fui azotada.

Siento como me toman por el rostro, y me obligan a bajar la cabeza. Yo me rehusó, jamás bajare la cabeza ante nadie, mucho menos un patético intento de torturador como el

\- Veo que te rehúsas a bajar la cabeza.. Te advierto que tu orgullo no te servirá de mucho. Quiero verte suplicar – Distingo su asquerosa sonrisa

Con la poca energía que me queda me mezo hacia adelante y mis colmillos atacan su cuello. Muerdo tan fuerte que la sangre no tarda en salir. Omori gime y me golpea el estomago con fuerza, sintiendo solo un cosquilleo continuo apretando cada vez mas..

Hasta que todo se volvió negro..

 **(…)**

\- Despierta.. – susurran a mi lado

Abro los ojos con pesadez y ellos enfocan a una chica diminuta a mi lado. Tiene el cabello dorado corto y ojos azules, por su olor es una humana cualquiera. Me incorporo y descubro que ahora me encuentro únicamente que encadenada de manos a la pared.

\- Quien eres? – Pregunto en un susurro

\- Yo me llamo Ayumi y tu eres Yukino-chan, cierto? –

Asiento algo dudosa – Como me conoces? Porque estás aquí? –

Ella baja la cabeza nerviosa – Me trajeron hace unas horas, justo antes de que dejaras casi desangrado al anciano.. y tu nombre lo supe porque así te llamo uno de los guardias –

Es cierto, mi único objetivo era matar a omori. Y al parecer me falto poco para hacerlo.

\- Cuanto llevo dormida? – Pregunto

-Unas seis horas.. Incluso ya es de mañana – Responde

Asiento de nuevo y trato de sentarme de una manera correcta pero suelto un jadeo cuando las quemaduras de mis muñecas comienzan a arder de nuevo

-Estas bien? Tus manos están sangrando! – Chilla horrorizada

Yo suelto una risita – Tranquila, es normal que sangre si me esposan con ámbar –

\- Ámbar? Porque te esposan con eso? – Pregunta confundida

Frunzo el ceño, si ella está aquí quiere decir que sabe lo que soy… o no?

\- Dime… estas aquí por voluntad propia? –

Veo tristeza en sus ojos y una lagrima sale de uno de ellos – Ellos… no tengo ni idea de quienes sean, pero estoy aquí porque me secuestraron. Me sacaron de mi hogar –

Con sus brazos se abraza a sí misma y su olor llega con más fuerza a mí.. Huele a virgen.

Cierro mis ojos y dejo de inhalar. Mi cuerpo pide alimento, pide almas…

\- Te dijeron para que estas aquí? –

– Dijeron que yo te ayudaría a sentirte mejor… - responder en susurro

Cierro mis puños con fuerza – Cuántos años tienes ayumi? – Pregunto entre dientes conteniendo mi rabia interna

\- Tengo 16 recién cumplidos – susurra

Grito maldiciones e insultos en mi verdadera lengua. Quiero acabar con esos infelices que han mandado a una chica de 16 y virgen para alimentarme.

\- Yo.. yo.. Lo lamento.. No entendí lo que dijiste – Tartamudea cuando logro tranquilizarme

Niego – No lo querrás entender – digo agitada.

Luego de que un silencio se apoderara de nosotras, ayumi intento buscar la manera de liberarme, pero era inútil… no creo que me dejen la llave así como así

\- No busques más, no serán tan tontos para dejarme libre – digo

Ayumi voltea – Y porque no? No tienes derecho de estar esposada –

La verdad con el hambre que tengo y teniendo a una virgen justo a mi lado, no sería conveniente que me soltaran. Sé que suena extraño, pero no quiero dañar a Ayumi.

Solté una risita – Créeme, es mejor para ti que yo este de esta manera –

\- No te entiendo.. – La rubia fue cortada por un sonido

Con la limitada visión que tengo no distingo quien es, pero por el olor puedo distinguir a un demonio de bajo rango

\- Euntes autem nondum mortuus ("Vaya, aun no está muerta") – Comenta el guardia sorprendido viendo a ayumi

Cuando por fin puedo enfocarlo, es un simple chico de mi edad o un poco más. Desde cuando los soldados son tan jóvenes?

Bufe - Dic Omori Pedicabo quod. Haec tibi non esse cibum ("Dile a Omori que lo olvide, ella no será mi comida") – Digo

El guardia me mira impresionado y sonríe - Morbi non sicut aiunt ("No eres tan mala como dicen") –

En su mirada veo algo de respeto, quizás este chico solo este cumpliendo órdenes

\- Lárgate, puedes llevártela contigo – Digo

Mi cuerpo comienza a agitarse y mi respiración se entre corta.

El guardia se torna avergonzado – No puedo sacarla de aquí, mis órdenes son vigilarlas y ya –

Involuntariamente comienzo a tirar de las cadenas que me mantienen presa. Ya no siento dolor, solo ansiedad… quiero comer, debo comer.

\- Yuki-chan, que tienes? – Ayumi se acerca a mi preocupada, cuando intenta tocar mi rostro yo lo aparto de sus manos

\- Ayumi.. Aléjate – ordeno comenzando a hiperventilar, mi pecho quema como nunca había quemado

\- Pero.. Porque quieres eso? Que te está pasando? –

Comienzo a ver borroso.. Cada vez distingo menos mi entorno. Miro al guardia que ve la escena preocupado detrás de las rejas. Quiero que salve a ayumi, no sé si podre contenerme. Es probable de que ella salga herida.

\- Ayumi no lo repetiré de nuevo… aléjate de mi si sabes lo que te conviene – Susurro ronca

Mi visión se pierde por completo pero mis otros sentidos son los que se mantienen alerta

\- No te dejare sola, no cuando no se qué te ocurre… no te dejare morir aquí – lo ultimo lo susurra

Suelto una risa, ella no me dejara morir… pero si no se aleja será la que muera.

\- Veo que te resistes a alimentarte – Dice un hombre

Su voz me es imposible identificarla, su olor es a hierbas sanadoras y sangre. En conclusión.. Es Omori

\- Sigues vivo bastardo – gruño

\- Guardias llévense a la humana, me encargare de la princesa por un momento –

\- No… no dejare a yuki sola – Protesta ayumi

Omori suelta una risa – Pero que lindo.. La consideras tu amiga verdad? –

\- Así es.. asi que yo estaré a su lado. No la dejare con un monstruo como tu –

\- Pero que ingenua eres.. – el tono de voz de omori es burlesco - .. Creo que todavía no sabes porque has sido traída aquí. Quieres decirle tu, yukino? Después de todo tu eres el verdadero monstruo –

\- Ni se te ocurra, maldito – Murmuro enojada

\- Decirme que? – Pregunta ayumi

\- No lo hagas Omori – Ordeno.

Escucho un chillido de horror a mi lado – Yukino-chan.. Tus ojos.. Son rojos, muy rojos.. –

La carcajada que suelta Omori es estruendosa – VAMOS! DILE, DILE QUE ERES UN DEMONIO YUKINO CROSSZERIA. Y DILE QUE SOLO ESTA AQUÍ PARA SER TU ALIMENTO! – Grita

\- CÁLLATE – Grito

Escucho un pequeño sollozo - Yukino-chan… eso es verdad? – La voz dolida de ayumi hace que mi enojo e hora aumenten

\- Lo lamento ayumi – susurro

Y de nuevo pierdo el conocimiento, solo espero que ella pueda salir ilesa de esta.

 **/HOLAAAA QUE OPINAN DE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO? CREO QUE ME INSPIRE UN POCO, PERO A MI ME AGRADO EL RESULTADO. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE COMENTAN..**

 **EL PERSONAJE DE AYUMI DEBERÍA SEGUIR? ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS**


	10. Chapter 10 Infierno personal II

\- Sabes.. Extraño a yuki – Dice shin a carla

Ambos se encontraban en el despacho del mayor de los tsukinami.

Carla termino de leer un documento y miro a shin – No podemos hacer nada, apenas es el cuarto día en el que s e encuentra allá –

Shin frunció el ceño – Tengo un mal presentimiento, como si ella nos necesitara –

\- Ella se sabe cuidar sola… deja de ser paranoico –

Shin iba a responder cuando siente una presencia con ellos. Gruñendo se levanta para abrirle la puerta a rika

\- Que quieres? – Gruñe shin

Rika lo mira en blanco, sus ojos heterocromos se clavan con los ámbar de shin. Muchos se sentirían intimidados por aquella mirada, pero ella no. Era la única que no temblaba por los caprichos de shin.

\- Quiero hablar con carla – Responde y pasa a su lado chocando su hombro con el de el

\- Que sucede rika? Estoy ocupado –

Rika inmediatamente cambia su expresión y le sonríe al albino. Aunque siempre la mirara con ese semblante serio, ella sabía que él era una buena persona… sobre todo con yukino y eso ya le bastaba.

\- Que preguntarte si sabes algo de yuki – Dice rika

Carla niega – Tu también estas preocupada? –

Rika asiente decidida – He tenido un mal presentimiento desde el primer día que la dejamos allá -

Shin bufa – Hasta la híbrida sabe que hay algo mal en todo esto –

\- Tus insultos te los puedes meter por donde no te pega el sol – Gruñe rika encarando a shin

El fundador le sonríe y la toma por la barbilla – Es cierto.. pero hay un lugar especial, te gustaría verlo? –

Rika se sorprende y hace una mueca de disgusto – Asqueroso.. – con su mano retira el agarre de shin y se devuelve a carla - .. Quisiera ir a verla, si gustas puedes acompañarme –

Carla mira a shin, el cual estaba mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas. La verdad el también tenía ese mal presentimiento, pero intentaba reprimirlo al recordar en la situación en la que se encontraba su casi hermana.

\- Shin te quedarías cuidando el castillo? –

El peli rojo sonríe de nuevo – Si eso hace que yuki esté aquí más temprano… todo sea por ella –

Carla asintió y se levanto de su escritorio – Por una vez, quiero que seas responsable… y quiero que vayas al instituto –

\- Si, si lo que sea, solo trae a yuki–

 **YUKINO POV**

Mi cuerpo temblaba con cada latigazo que recibía por parte de los guardias. Las gotas de sangre se deslizaban lentamente hasta caer al suelo…Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con la mirada asustadiza de Ayumi.

\- Lo siento mucho yuki-chan – Dijo en un susurro inaudible

Yo intente sonreír pero no tenia energía, ni siquiera podía emitir sonido alguno. Quería decirle que no era su culpa que me azotaran, ya que si yo hacía o decía cualquier cosa que les molestara siempre terminarían azotándome

\- Ya fue suficiente – Hablo omori

El castigo paro de inmediato y aproveche para soltar un suspiro de alivio. Cerré mis ojos intentando concentrar una parte de mis poderes para sanar mis heridas.

\- Me sorprende que todavía puedas sanar esas heridas – Dijo omori

Abrí mis ojos encontrando con que el bastardo estaba delante de mí, su sonrisa de autosuficiencia era repulsiva y totalmente desquiciada

Quise responderle, pero no podía… mi garganta se contraía cada vez que intentaba emitir alguna palabra. Sé que es algo exagerado, pero después de dos días gritando sin cesar, este es el resultado.

Como no podía hablar, fije mis ojos en los suyos, transmitiéndole todo mi odio y enojo. Cuando saliera de aquí lo primero que haría sería matarlo de una manera dolorosa, tanto que suplique que termine con su asquerosa vida.

El tomo un mechón de mi cabello y se lo llevo a su nariz – Tu olor ha cambiado por completo y es delicioso… - luego de soltar mi cabello limpio un poco de sangre de mi rostro y se la llevo a la boca -.. También tu sangre cambió, es incluso más dulce que la de un demonio antiguo –

No sé qué fue lo que sucedió para que mi cuerpo quemara en cuanto dijo eso. Solté un jadeo ahogado y aun con mi cabeza en alto cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

\- Algún día te veré suplicarme Yukino… - eso fue lo último que escuche de omori antes de que se marchara de la celda

Luego de que él se fuera Ayumi se acerco a mí, esperó a que los guardias se retiraran y sacó las llaves que había robado del guardia despistado.

Con un pañuelo mojado se encargo de quitar la sangre de mi rostro - yuki.. de verdad, no quería que por mi culpa te azotaran de nuevo – Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

\- "No hay problema, lamento que hallas visto eso" – Articule con cuidado

Ella sonrió sin ganas – La que debe decir eso soy yo, lamento haberme comportado como una loca… Pero debes entenderme, saber que yo era tu comida y tu un demonio, me tomo por sorpresa..Lo lamento mucho – Soltó aire y me miro avergonzada - .. Y te agradezco, si no hubieses planeado todo esto aun seguiríamos sin poder escapar. –

Asentí pero no dije palabra alguna. De verdad no era su culpa por mis azotes, si no era mía por estar aquí encerrada, en lo que respecta a lo del escape… Al principio fue idea mía al ver lo tarado que podían ser los guardias, lo difícil fue convencer a Ayumi de cooperar conmigo, bajo la promesa de que no le tocaría una sola pestaña.

Mis ojos se sienten pesados, ayumi me desata con cuidado, me coloca en el suelo y comienza a desatar mis tobillos.

\- Vamos a salir de esta te lo prometo – Dice

Yo sonrío, en cuanto terminara de desatarme saldría de esta asquerosa prisión y mataría a todos los que se encuentran en el cuartel.

Cuando ayumi término, me incorpore sin ayuda alguna… me sentía renovada y aunque me costó dar el primer paso, luego pude caminar correctamente. Ya hace días que no lo hacía y me encontraba un tanto torpe.

Bebí el agua de la taza que se encontraba en el lugar de ayumi y mi garganta revivió un poco. Se sentía refrescante pero yo misma sabia que eso no era lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba en este momento. Sacudí la cabeza ignorando las voces en mi interior que pedían a gritos comida y estire todos mis músculos

Sentí como uno a uno se despertaba, las heridas que aun no habían sanado comenzaron a abrirse de nuevo pero no me importaba. Mis poderes no estaban a su cien por ciento, con la mirada registre toda la habitación y encontré el sello justo en el techo

 **(…)**

\- Te has recuperado rápido – Dice sorprendida ayumi mientras examina cada herida de mi cuerpo

Sin el sello en ese lugar mis poderes comenzaron a activarse de a poco, así que aun no habíamos salido de la celda, debido a que quería recuperarme por completo antes de salir y aniquilar todo a mi paso.

\- Todavía falta un poco, suelo ser más rápida pero no he comido en días así que eso influye.. – Me golpee mentalmente cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije

\- Ya veo… así que comes las almas de los humanos? – Preguntó en un susurro

\- Solo a los que tienen un alma sucia, esas son mis favoritas – Respondo

Asiente dudosa, la miro por unos segundos y entonces sus pensamientos llegan a mí..

 _"Ella no me matara, dijo que no lo iba a hacer, me lo prometió"_

\- Y cumpliré con mi promesa, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas… - la mire seriamente unos segundos - .. En lo que salgas de aquí no volveremos a cruzarnos –

Se sorprendió mucho cuando dije eso, incluso creí que iba a protestar pero no lo hizo, solo se quedo callada y continuo mirando si venia algún guardia.

Las vibraciones y olores me dijeron que se acercaban un par de demonios, así que con señas le dije a Ayumi que volviera a su lugar mientras yo trataba de fingir un rato más.

\- Porque no podemos solo comérnosla y ya?.. El viejo Omori ni cuenta se dará de que no está – Escuche que susurra uno mientras mira a Ayumi con deseo

\- No podemos – Dijo cortante el otro chico, de inmediato lo identifique como el que había ayudado a ayumi.

Quizás no debía matar a todos… después de todo ese chico es el que le ha traído comida y agua a ayumi desde que está aquí. Cuando él me busca con la mirada y se encuentra con la mía, vi como palideció de a poco.

 _"Sus heridas están curadas"_

Sonreí y asentí para darle a entender que puedo saber lo que piensa

 _" Puedes leer mis pensamientos?"_ Sus ojos casi se salen de su lugar y yo solté una pequeña risita seguida de otro asentimiento.

Sonreí a medias- A ti no te haré daño.. – Articule sin emitir sonido

El color regreso a su rostro y me sonrió complacido _"De verdad eres muy amable"_

Rodé los ojos, no era el momento para dar cumplidos, era momento de actuar y masacrar a todos los que se me cruzaran. Si, no había otra cosa en la que podía pensar, solo en la cantidad de sangre y gritos que bañarían toda la fortaleza

\- Oye, que tanto estás viendo a yukino? – Pregunta el otro guardia.

El chico aparto la mirada de mi y frunció el ceño – No es nada, es mejor que me vaya, si quieres puedes torturarla… pero yo debo irme –

Se dio media vuelta y me miro _"Debes ser rápida, acaba con él y yo vendré a escoltarlas hasta la salida"_

Chasquee la lengua – Tu no me das ordenes – Articule irritada

El rodó los ojos sin perder su sonrisa y salió de la celda, dejándonos a mí y ayumi solas con el otro desagradable bastardo.

Este se acerco a mí, pero yo aun no lo miraba – Eres tan hermosa, incluso puedo decir que me atraes. Lástima que estas en ese estado.. – Me tomo del rostro obligándome a verlo – Pero creo que puedo obligarte a hacer un par de cosas – Su asquerosa sonrisa hizo que mi enojo aumentara

Sin darle tiempo a nada, lo tome por el cuello y lo acorrale contra la pared – Te crees muy listo verdad? – Comencé a enterrar mis uñas en su piel y el soltó un alarido de dolor – No te preocupes, seré rápida, aunque no lo mereces –

Cuando el veneno en mis uñas comenzó a hacer efecto, vi como de a poco su cuerpo caía ante mí.

\- Algo que quieras decir antes de despedirte? – Pregunte sonriente

\- Eres una maldita – susurro con odio

Me encogí de hombros – Puede ser, pero tú te mueres y yo sigo viva, bastardo – Afirme con una sonrisa ganadora

Cuando el chico estuvo oficialmente muerto tome a Ayumi con rapidez y para mi suerte justo en ese momento llego el que la ayudaría a escapar.

\- Eso no ha sido rápido – Gruño con el ceño fruncido

\- Te dije que no me dieras ordenes, yo no las cumplo – Gruñí igual que el

\- Este.. Será mejor irnos verdad? – murmuro ayumi

Asentí y la tome por la muñeca con el fin de colocarla al lado del chico – Ustedes adelántense, tengo cosas que hacer que alguien desaparezca primero, si necesitas ayuda solo grita – Le dije a ayumi

Ella asintió y me envolvió en un abrazo muy fuerte – Muchas gracias y aunque digas lo contrario, no perderé las esperanzas en volverte a ver –

Me tomo desprevenida sus palabras pero una sonrisa tonta se planto en mi rostro

– Lo que tu digas… después de todo eres mi primera amiga humana –

\- Estas segura? Y si no puedes acabar con Omori? – Pregunta el chico

Le sonreí – Con quien crees que estás hablando? Después de todo soy la legítima sucesora al trono de esta porquería de lugar –

El chico soltó una risa y negó divertido – Espero algún día ver tu reinado –

\- Y lo harás.. – guiñe un ojo coqueto -.. Ahora váyanse lo más lejos que puedan –

Diez minutos después, la sangre corría por el suelo de todos los corredores, creo que exagere un poco, pero casi todos los guardias de aquí me azotaron sin piedad.

Cuando llegue a la puerta del consejo escuche voces conocidas

\- COMO QUE AUN NO PODEMOS VERLA? – Definitivamente ese era carla gritando

\- Ella se encuentra en tratamiento, todavía no es seguro que la vean – Dice omori con voz tranquila

¡Maldito bastardo mentiroso!

\- Abuelo, por favor permítenos ver a Yuki, hemos estado muy preocupados por ella – Dijo Rika

\- Lo lamento querida, pero tu amiga yukino es muy peligrosa en este momento –

Mi enojo se disparo de nuevo, al ser el único familiar que le queda pensé que le tendría algo de respeto. Pero es un bastardo egoísta al mentirle a su propia nieta solo para cumplir una venganza.

\- Lamento decirle Omori-san que no nos iremos de aquí hasta que veamos a yukino – Amenazo carla

\- Chico, ya les dije que.. – en ese momento no me importo mas nada y abrí la puerta fuertemente

Todos los presentes dirigieron su vista hasta mí

\- Que hace ella aquí? – Gruño omori

\- Yuki estas bien? – Pregunto preocupada rika

Carla me miro y frunció el ceño _" Que te ha sucedido?"_

Ignorando a su pregunta di unos cuantos pasos y les sonreí a los miembros del consejo

\- Y bien, me extrañaron? -

 _ **/HOLAAAAA, SE QUE ESTOS DOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS NO HAN SALIDO LOS SAKAMAKI Y MUKAMI, PERO PROMETO QUE ESTO ACLARARA ALGUNAS COSAS EN LOS CAPÍTULOS SIGUIENTES.**_

 ** _ME DESPIDO.. CRISTALBLUE._**


	11. Chapter 11 Impulsos

Me despierto al sentir como mi cuerpo es balanceado suavemente, mi cabeza esta recostada sobre un pecho cálido. Al abrir mis ojos de apoco distingo quien es la persona que me transporta, carla esta serio y creo que algo irritado.

El olor en el ambiente me dice que estamos en la entrada al castillo, de cierta manera eso me tranquiliza

\- Ya has despertado – afirma sin mirarme

Asiento volviendo a cerrar mis ojos y opto por acomodarme contra su pecho, se siente cómodo y tibio.

Delicadamente carla me tumba sobre uno de los sofás

\- Como te sientes? – Pregunta mientras toma asiento delante de mí

Con cuidado me incorporo pero siento una punzada en la cabeza de mil horrores – No muy bien.. – murmuro ronca

\- Puedo entender el porqué, haz causado un gran alboroto – Dice y veo como las comisuras de sus labios se elevan ligeramente

\- Se lo merecían – gruñí incorporándome – Y Rika? –

\- Dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender, deberías darle algo de tiempo para procesar el hecho de que mataras a su abuelo –

Fruncí el ceño - Ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso -

Carla asiente y me mira, intento leer sus pensamientos pero solo veo preocupación en ellos.

\- Estoy bien carla.. De verdad – Al caminar tropiezo con la alfombra, pero una mano en mi cadera impide que lo haga

El frunce el ceño – Casi mueres, no creo que te encuentres del todo bien –

\- Sabia que no iba a morir – Digo y me deshago de su agarre

\- Eso es imposible saberlo – afirma

\- Para mí lo es – Digo y lo fulmino con la mirada

\- Como estabas tan segura de eso? – Contraataca dirigiéndome la misma mirada que yo a él.

\- Porque sabía que me buscarías - Afirmo

El abre los ojos con sorpresa y se acerca a mí, de un momento a otro sus brazos me rodean estampándome contra él.

\- No importa que no tengamos la misma sangre... eres mi hermana y siempre estaré para ti –

\- Si lo sé – susurro

Después de diez minutos, las campanadas del reloj me indicaron que ya era hora de que llegaran los chicos del instituto.

Quiero subir a mi habitación a cambiarme estas ropas manchadas de sangre, pero carla me ha obligado a contarle todo sobre mi "visita" a la cámara del consejo del inframundo

\- Te daban latigazos? – Pregunta sorprendido carla

\- Y también golpes – Respondo

De inmediato mi espalda arde, todavía mi cuerpo recuerda los azotes detalladamente. Las imágenes de mis torturas llegan a mí de inmediato haciendo que me enoje. Aprieto mi mandíbula y cierro mis puños

\- Yukino… ya basta, deja de pensar en eso – Oigo lejana la voz de carla

Ignoro su comentario mientras los recuerdos siguen reproduciéndose. La sangre me hierve como nunca, la impotencia que tengo contenida en mi cuerpo al fin es liberada.

Me sacuden bruscamente y yo despierto de mi trance

\- He dicho que lo dejes ir, te estás lastimando tú misma – Dice carla a la vez que mira mis manos

Yo imito su acción y veo que están rojas a causa de mi sangre. Llevo mis heridas a los labios y limpio con mi lengua, ahí mismo estas cierran sin dejar rastro alguno de cicatriz o marca

\- He terminado de hablar, gracias por todo – Murmuro y me teletransporto

Mi habitación se siente acogedora y a la vez fría, camino al baño para darme una larga ducha.

Cuando el agua corre por mi cuerpo, veo como la suciedad es retirada, rastros de sangre, lodo y sudor se van de inmediato. Termino de ducharme y cubro mi cuerpo con una toalla rosa.

Entro al closet y tomo una camisa que me llega por debajo de los muslos, debido a mis cambios corporales ya casi ninguna prenda de lencería me sirve.

\- Ahora tendré que ir de compras – Gruño y me meto entre las sabanas de mi cama

La puerta de mi habitación es abierta con cierto sigilo, cierro los ojos pero mis demás sentidos están alertas ante cualquier amenaza, el aroma de shin llega a mí y me tranquilizo de inmediato

\- Bienvenida hermanita – susurra y deposita un suave beso en mi cabeza

La puerta se cierra lentamente y la presencia de shin se esfuma también

(…)

 _-Mami! Crees que pueda ser como tu algún día? – Pregunto_

 _Ella me sonríe y a la vez que niega – No quiero que seas como yo, quiero que seas tú misma – Responde de manera cálida_

 _\- Porque dices eso? Tú eres increíble y amable –_

 _Mi mama suelta una risa – Créeme, nadie salvo tu.. Opina eso, dicen que soy un monstruo –_

 _Fruncí el ceño enojada – Porque dicen eso mami? –_

 _Sus manos viajan a mis cabellos azabache cortos y los acaricia – Yukino, he cometido errores imperdonables y por eso quiero que seas mejor que yo – Sonríe_

 _Algo en esas palabras me hacen soltar unas cuantas lágrimas y de repente todo se vuelve un caos. Hay fuego por todos lados, soldados muertos y unos a punto de hacerlo._

 _Mama pelea con otra mujer de una manera increíble, justo cuando pienso que ha ganado la batalla veo su cuerpo caer con rapidez al suelo._

 _El contrincante de mi madre se acerca a ella e inconscientemente yo hago lo mismo_

 _\- Maldita traidora .. – gruñe mama con voz débil_

 _\- Te has vuelto débil scarlett… - Dice la mujer_

 _\- NO! NO MATES A MAMA – Grito atrayendo la atención de la misteriosa mujer_

 _\- Vete yuki – Ordena mi mami y se incorpora lentamente_

 _La mujer suelta una risa – Ya veo porque pude acabar contigo tan rápido, le has dado todos tus poderes cierto? – Apoya su espada amarillenta en el cuerpo de mi mama y la punta queda exactamente en su pecho_

 _Justo cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca veo de quien se trata_

 _\- Tía Tanya – susurro con horror_

 _Esta sonríe – Querida sobrina, creo que es mejor que te despidas de tu hermosa madre – Dice y luego mira a mi madre – Algo que quieras decirle antes de que te vayas para siempre? –_

 _Mi madre me mira, su mirada no es como siempre, en ella hay odio_

 _\- Se fuerte yuki, para que acabes con todos los que quieran pasar sobre ti – Su mano toma la mía y siento como me desvanezco de a poco - No olvides que eres la descendiente de Abrahell –_

 _\- COMO HAZ DICHO? – Mi tía tanya grita y me mira con odio_

 _\- Te amo hija… - dice mi madre y todo se vuelve negro_

Abro los ojos lentamente, mi pecho se comprime ante ese recuerdo. Me incorporo y poso mi mirada en las ventanas, aun es de noche.

\- Maldita sea – murmuro con un hilo de voz

El cuerpo me quema al igual que la garganta, la visión es totalmente borrosa y mis sentidos se apagan. El no haber comido nada en casi una semana y media me está pasando factura de nuevo.

Me destapo de entre las sabanas y salgo de mi habitación para ir ver a carla . Estoy débil, hambrienta y enojada.

Justo al cruzar en uno de los pasillos mi cuerpo choca contra el de alguien mas, me balanceo a delante y atrás pero logro conservar el balance.

\- Haz regresado – Afirma la persona y siento como me examinan con la mirada

\- Hace unas horas – respondo en susurro aturdida

Alzo la vista y me encuentro reflejada en unos ojos color zafiro, estos miran a mis ardientes y brillantes ojos carmesí con curiosidad.

\- Que sucede caperucita? – Pregunta shu devolviéndome a la realidad

Extrañamente, su voz hace que mi ansiedad disminuya de a poco –Nada, solo quiero ver a carla – respondo

El asiente y me tiende la mano – Ven te acompañare –

Miro su mano un par de veces, no quiero que me toque en este momento… no se de lo que puedo ser capaz.

\- No es necesario – Digo y paso de largo hacia la oficina de carla.

Al llegar abro las puertas pero no hay nadie en el lugar, seguramente carla debía estar descansando y shin igual.

De nuevo mi cuerpo se torna ansioso y con hambre. Coloco las manos en mi garganta para apretarla levemente, hace tiempo descubrí que el ardor disminuía si apretaba con mucha fuerza.

\- Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta shu

Sin saber porque niego, cosa que hace que suelte mi garganta y quiera darme una cachetada por lo estúpida que soy al mostrar mi debilidad. Doy media vuelta y camino a paso apresurado hasta los ventanales del castillo.

Pero una mano me detiene antes de llegar a estos, shu hace que me enfrente a su mirada

\- Despareces casi una semana y piensas marcharte sin siquiera saludarme? –

Gruño y me deshago de su agarre – No tengo nada que hablar contigo, además te dije que no hacía falta que me siguieras –

Doy media vuelta para marcharme pero en vez de tomarme por la muñeca de nuevo, esta vez Shu me acorrala contra la pared, mi cara queda a centímetros de la pintura y mi espalda choca con el pecho de él.

\- Yukino… no puedes simplemente ignorarme – susurra en mi oído

Me estremezco de inmediato, primero porque su voz me parece tan abrumadora y segundo porque jamás me había llamado por mi nombre.

\- Púdrete – Consigo decir en voz baja

El vibrar del pecho de shu me indica que esta conteniendo una carcajada, aparto de un empujón su cuerpo – Eres un idiota – Digo fulminándolo con la mirada

Se acerca unos cuantos centímetros más y mi cara queda en su pecho, su expresión ha pasado de una burlona a una seria

 _"_ _Donde he visto esos ojos?"_

Enarco una ceja y antes de que pueda preguntar, el habla.

\- Me recuerdas a alguien – Dice con el ceño fruncido

Rodé los ojos – A ver genio.. A quien? –

\- No tengo idea, solo sé que esa mirada me recuerda a la de alguien… - Automáticamente yo fruncí el ceño - .. Te saldrán arrugas como continúes haciendo esas caras –Dice burlón

Bufe – No seas idiota, ahora déjame pasar por las buenas – Ordeno

Veo como la sonrisa se extiende más por su rostro

\- No – Dice

\- Si serás… - mis palabras se quedaron atoradas cuando siento los labios de Shu en mi cuello

Inspira unas cuantas veces sin moverse mientras que yo me encuentro muda. El golpe de adrenalina que se desato en mi cuerpo era increíblemente nuevo e indescriptible.

¿Por qué demonios este chico me produce estas sensaciones?

\- Hueles bien caperucita – Susurra contra mi cuello

La piel se me eriza, mis piernas se sienten ligeras, creo que en cualquier momento me voy a deslizar hasta el suelo y justo siento unas manos agarran fuertemente mis caderas.

\- No te vas a escapar así de fácil – Vuelve a susurrar

¡DEMONIOS! ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente mandarlo a la mierda?

Deja un beso casto en mi cuello y se aleja para observarme, sus ojos examinan mi rostro minuciosamente de arriba abajo, hasta que se detiene en mis labios y poco a poco se comienza a acercar a ellos.

Mi cuerpo cosquillea y se eriza aun mas cuando se lo que quiere hacer.

\- Shu.. – susurro inconscientemente sin despegar mi mirada de la suya

\- Porque tú me causas esto? – susurra a pocos centímetros de mis labios – Porque cuando te veo solo te quiero para mí? Porque tengo ganas de poseerte en este momento? –

De nuevo me vuelve a dejar muda sus palabras. Mi hambre desapareció por completo y ahora una nueva sensación ocupa su lugar, no tengo la menor idea de que es… pero quiero descubrirlo.

\- Se mía – susurra Shu de nuevo

\- Shu yo.. - No puedo decir nada, de verdad que jamás pensé que un chico me tendría así.

¡PARESCO UNA PROTAGONISTA DE NOVELA!

Sus labios casi logran encontrarse con los míos y mis ojos se cierran automáticamente. Pero cuando de repente ya no me siento aprisionada.

Abro los ojos y encuentro a un peli rojo enojado.

\- Que demonios haces Shu? – Gruñe ayato

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Veo como Shu aprieta la mandíbula y lo fulmina con la mirada

\- Creí que había dejado claro que no toques la propiedad de ore-sama – Dice ayato y me señala

Shu ni se inmuta, solo lo sigue observando de esa manera tan neutra - Ella no te pertenece – Suelta tranquilamente

\- Claro que me pertenece – Veo como ayato avanza unos cuantos pasos para encarar a Shu

Esto es patético, quien les dio el derecho de si quiera de decidir por mi?

\- Estoy harta – gruño y camino hacia ayato, este se gira y me mira en blanco – Que te quede claro que nunca seré tuya ni de nadie cabeza de menstruación – Digo amenazante

Ayato frunce el ceño y por rabillo del ojo veo una sonrisa burlona asomándose en el rostro de Shu. Sin darles tiempo de concluir con su pelea giro sobre mis talones y camino hasta mi habitación

\- Esto no se quedara así – Oigo un susurro diminuto por parte de ayato

Claro que no se quedara así… yo misma me encargaría de eso.

(…)

\- Hey..Despierta, vamos.. – me remueven unas cuantas veces pero yo solo suelto un gruñido - .. Que chica tan molesta –

\- Cierra la boca – Gruño con voz ronca y rápidamente tapo mi rostro con una almohada

-Tch, jamás pensé que era tanto trabajo despertarte - Gruñe de nuevo quien identifique como Subaru

Sonreí y retire la almohada de mi rostro – Eres bastante pervertido he? A que has venido a aprovecharte de mí –

Subaru inmediatamente se sonrojo – Cállate tonta, solo quería avisarte que la comida ya está en la mesa –

Las mejillas sonrojadas y los nervios de Subaru a mil hicieron que soltara una carcajada como nunca.

¡Era tan tierno!

\- Subaru, a veces provocas ternura – Digo sonriéndole

Frunce el seño y gira el rostro irritado – Que molesta eres… solo baja a comer y cállate –

Solté una risita mientras veía como caminaba hasta la puerta, antes de cerrarla se detuvo y me observo, ya no tenía el ceño fruncido

\- Por cierto, bienvenida de nuevo – Dijo y cerró la puerta

Me coloco el único par de shorts que me quedan y salgo de mi habitación descalza. Al llegar al comedor diviso a todos comiendo tranquilamente… pero carla y shin no se encuentran, donde estarán?

\- Buenos días yukino-sama y bienvenida – Dice el ama de llaves cuando tomo asiento

\- Gracias – Murmuro tomando varios platos para comer

Todo se veía delicioso! Fruta, yogurt, croissant y pan recién horneados, varios postres (obviamente estos eran para kanato), jugo de frutas, panqueques y no podían faltar mis amadas tostadas.

Tome un par y las unte con mi mermelada favorita, cuando probé bocado un gemido salió de mi. Estaba tremendamente bueno. Aunque claro si llevas días sin probar alimento este es el resultado.

Siento un carraspeo a mi lado, volteo a ver a reiji y me encuentro con la mirada burlona de algunos chicos.

La cara de Raito tenía un leve sonrojo – Que hermoso es escucharte gemir bitch-chan – Dice y me brinda una sonrisa ladina

\- A quien le dices perra? maldito rey de los pervertidos – Gruño

\- Querida yuki-chan ese gemido fue digno de una perra – Dice y suelta una risita

\- Aunque fue jodidamente excitante – dijo kou asintiendo y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

\- Cállate rubio teñido – Gruño

\- Hey! Es natural! – Grito ofendido kou

\- Teddy dice que Yukino-san esta algo diferente – Murmuro kanato para su oso aunque todos lo escuchamos perfectamente

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo con kanato..Veamos.. – Raito pasa su brazo por el espaldar de su hermano y luego me examina con la mirada.

Rodé los ojos irritada, ahora qué carajo estará buscando este pervertido?

\- Hey! No veas lo que es de ore-sama – Protesta ayato al otro lado de la mesa

¡JODER! Cuando entenderá que yo no le pertenezco a ninguno de ellos?

\- Ella no es tuya ayato – Dice Shu con desgano

\- Ya se! A Yuki-chan le ha crecido el busto dos tallas mas – Dice triunfante el peli rojo pervertido

Abro los ojos con sorpresa, precisamente porque… ¡DIO CON LA TALLA EXACTA!

Un escalofrió corrió por mi cuerpo y justo cuando iba a responder, alguien se levanta de la mesa y se marcha sin decir absolutamente nada… Ruki.

¿Y ahora que le pasa a este?

\- Y bien neko-chan, dirás si Raito ha acertado? – Pregunta kou atrayendo mi atención

\- Eso no es tu jodido problema – Digo entre dientes

Kou hace una mueca de disgusto pero luego sonríe con picardía – Entonces… quizás Shu sepa… Tú crees que la suposición de Raito sea correcta? – Pregunta mirando al rubio

Shu gira su rostro y me inspecciona con la mirada. ¡QUI-E-RO- MA-TAR-LO!

Una sonrisa se planta en su rostro y se gira a kou – Yo creo que si –

¡GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!

Iba a responderles con un insulto pero alguien me interrumpió.

\- Ya dejen de hablar de esa manera en la mesa – Reprocho reiji

Inmediatamente todos se callaron, enarque una ceja.. Porque se dejaban dominar por ese sujeto? Bien podría ser el hermano mayor (sin contar a Shu) pero eso no le daba el derecho a mandar a callar a los demás o sí?

\- Oh! Pero que bien entrenados están, también saben dar la patita? – Le pregunte al peli negro con sarcasmo y una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro

\- Perdona? – Pregunto confundido

Solté una risita y vi como todos nos miraban con el seño fruncido, ellos si habían entendido a la perfección.

– Hablo de que inmediatamente todos se callaron, los tienes entrenados o algo parecido? – Digo burlona

\- Que irrespetuosa eres con tus mayores – Dice reiji fulminándome con la mirada

\- Cállate ancestro – digo con una sonrisa

Oigo como algunos contienen la risa y eso hace que mi orgullo se eleve un poco más. Bebo un sorbo de jugo y al ver a reiji, este me mira enojado.

 _"_ _Asquerosa mujer, algún día la azotare tanto que rogara que la mate"_ piensa

El cuchillo que tenía en una de mis manos es lanzado con mucha hacia donde reiji se encuentra y se clava muy cerca de su mano.

\- Aquí el asqueroso eres tú – Digo entre dientes – Y SI PIENSAS QUE PODRÁS HACERME UN RASGUÑO ESTAS EQUIVOCADO, PRIMERO TE MATO! – Grito

\- Yukino-sama por favor cálmese – Dice una de las sirvientas

Otro día la hubiese asesinado por su atrevimiento, pero ahora solo puedo concentrarme en reiji y esos ojos que me miran con odio.

– Se termino la comida – gruño levantándome con rapidez y camino hasta las escaleras

\- Pero si los señoritos no han terminado – Protesta otra sirvienta atrás de mí

Paro de caminar y veo a todos observándome - Me importa una mierda, limpien todo – Digo y continúo caminando

\- Que bien que la has cagado reiji – Escucho que dice subaru

A medida que continúo caminando, el enojo desaparece de a poco y justo cuando se marcho por completo vi que estaba frente al despacho de carla.

Esperen, huele a sangre? Y no es cualquier sangre, es la de shin

¿Qué está pasando?

Sin siquiera tocar, entro y diviso a shin recogiendo vidrios rotos del suelo. Su mano izquierda tiene un pequeño corte, pero su sangre es tan increíble que huele a distancia.

\- Yuki-chan, que te trae por aquí? – Pregunta shin cuando se percata de que estoy en la habitación

No respondo, solo puedo concentrarme en el olor de la sangre de su corte, no es que acostumbre a beber sangre. De hecho, un demonio puede vivir sin sangre y con solo almas, pero cuando tienes tanta hambre... la sangre sustituye muy bien a las almas.

Mi ansiedad ha regresado…

Camino hipnotizada por el olor y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo tomo por la muñeca y lo acorralo contra el escritorio de carla. Shin no mueve ni un musculo, esta petrificado debido a la sorpresa.

Acerco mi boca a su cuello y oigo como las venas bombean la sangre, paso mi lengua por este y veo como el escalofrió se apodera de su cuerpo.

\- Yuki.. Qué carajo intentas? – susurra shin

\- Silencio – Ordeno

Mis colmillos son tan o más afilados que los de un vampiro común y corriente, así que cuando los presiono contra el cuello de shin tsukinami la sangre no tarda en brotar.

\- Mierda.. – oigo como murmura pero no escucho por completo, la sangre de shin y de carla tiene un sabor único.

Es tan hipnotizante, tan embriagante, lo sé.. carla siempre me deja beber su sangre como último recurso.

\- Para Yukino, si sigues así el que no podrá controlarse soy yo – Dice shin con voz baja y casi entrecortada

Se perfectamente a lo que se refiere, mi cuerpo aprisiona el suyo y no hay ninguna separación entre nosotros. Imagino que mi olor le llega. A lo lejos escucho voces y pasos pero al igual que con shin, las ignoro por completo

Mi ansiedad está desapareciendo de a poco y me siento satisfecha. Un gemido sale de mi garganta cuando casi término, aquí es donde está mejor el sabor.

\- PERO QUE DEMONIOS? – Escucho un grito… Es ayato

Separo mi boca del cuello de shin y observo de reojo a carla, reiji, Shu y ayato mirándome.

Los Sakamaki están atónitos mientras que carla nos observa como si fuera de lo más normal. Para nosotros lo es.

Termino de beber, paso mi lengua para cerrar las heridas. Y me aparto del cuerpo de shin. Luego, lo tomo de la mano para sacarlo de aquí, después hablaría con carla

Pasamos entre los demás decir nada y guio a shin a mi habitación. Al entrar me apoyo contra la puerta y suelto un enorme suspiro

No debían haberme visto de esa manera, para un demonio es lo mas vergonzoso que te puede pasar, nosotros consideramos que solo las razas inferiores necesitan de ese liquido tan inútil para subsistir.

\- Bueno… asumo que no quieres continuar y que piensas darme una explicación del por qué hiciste eso? – Dice shin

Volteo a verlo y está sentado cómodamente en mi cama. Suspiro y tomo asiento a su lado

\- No es la primera vez que bebo sangre, carla-nii siempre deja que beba la suya si no puedo salir del castillo.. – Comienzo a explicar bajo la atenta mirada de shin – Era nuestro secreto, de hecho yo no quería contártelo, pero llevaba días sin comer y apareces tu con un corte en tu mano y creo que perdí un poco el control –

Shin suelta una risita y asiente – Lo perdiste.. – me acerca más a él y me abraza, se siente tan acogedor tan cálido, mis ojos se cierran de a poco – Descansa dormilona – susurra y yo pierdo el conocimiento


	12. Chapter 12 Me marcho

Gruño cuando me siento totalmente asfixiada. Tenía calor.

¿Desde cuando mi cama es tan caliente? Odio el calor.

Abro mis ojos a regaña dientes y observo mi habitación, todo estaba bien.. Entonces ¿por qué tengo calor?. Intento incorporarme pero algo me lo impide o más bien alguien. Volteo y veo al idiota de shin pegado a mi cuerpo.

\- Quítate de encima pulgoso – Gruño arrimando su cuerpo al otro lado de la cama

El protesta pero igual se hace a un lado para dejarme salir, salgo de entre las mantas y camino al baño. Después de hacer mi rutina de aseo suspiro al recordar que no tengo mucha ropa para ponerme.

Un par de pantalones de ejercicio y una camisa de tirantes fue lo único que encontré para colocarme, calce mis zapatillas y salí del armario para encontrarme a shin despierto esperándome

\- Necesito ropa – digo frunciendo el seño

Shin me sonríe – Me lo suponía.. Ven vamos a comprar algo de ropa – Me tiende la mano y yo la tomo luego de soltar un bufido

Ambos salimos de mi habitación tomados de las manos y empezamos a caminar hacia la limusina

\- Sabes, eres la única adolescente que no le gusta comprar ropa – Comenta y veo una de las comisuras de sus labios elevarse

Rodé los ojos, principalmente porque ya me habían dicho algo así no hace mucho tiempo. Cuando entenderán que no soy una chica común y corriente?

\- Kou dijo lo mismo solo por no tener teléfono celular – Comente

La mano de shin dio un leve apretón a la mía y sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba, creí que empezaría con un sermón pero en cambio se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta del castillo

Justo ahí se encontraban los cuatro mukami conversando algo, parecía importante puesto que sus rostros se encontraban totalmente serios. Kou fue el primero en notar que shin y yo pasábamos por su lado, así que cambio su semblante y me regalo una sonrisa

\- Hola kitty-chan, a donde te diriges tan temprano? – Me pregunto

Inmediatamente ruki voltea y sus ojos se clavan en los míos en fracciones de segundo, mi estómago dio un vuelco extraño. Aparto su mirada de la mía posándola sobre shin y luego sobre nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Deje de observar a ruki y mire a kou - De compras – Respondí

Kou se sorprendió y luego busco algo en su bolsillo trasero – Toma kitty-chan, te prometí que compraría uno – Dijo tendiéndome un teléfono celular

Era bastante lindo, de color azul y rosa. De nuevo la mano de shin dio un apretón a la mía pero esta vez fue un poco más fuerte que el anterior.

\- Gracias – Dije y le sonreí nerviosamente

El vampiro me guiño un ojo y se marchó junto a sus hermanos. Los segundos que vi a kou caminar mi mirada se encontró de nuevo con la de ruki.

"Espero que te diviertas con tu novio"

Ahora entiendo porque su reacción. Sonreí y de inmediato le saque el dedo del medio

-"Púdrete mukami" – articule silenciosamente sin dejar de sonreír

Shin tomo de un poco más fuerte mi mano y me jalo fuera del castillo más rápido de lo normal. Cuando estuvimos afuera solté mi mano de la suya y lo fulmine con la mirada

\- Lo lamento – Suspiro mientras se frotaba su rostro desesperado – No me gusta que te miren de esa manera. Como si fueras comestible –

Solté una risita – No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme sola –

Continuo observándome, me miraba con adoración y orgullo. Tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y beso mi frente.

Cosquilleos invadieron todo mi cuerpo, yo le sonreí

\- ¿Y eso por qué fue? –

\- Porque eres lo más importante que tengo – Murmuró con una sonrisa ladeada

(...)

El resto de la tarde shin se portó extrañamente cariñoso conmigo, hasta un helado me compro sin replicar que he aumentado de peso.

Extraño, muy pero muy extraño.

Tampoco puedo leer sus pensamientos. Y eso me frustra demasiado, tanto que no estoy escuchando la conversación que intenta establecer conmigo. A mitad de nuestro recorrido por el parque decido que ya no me quedaría más con la duda.

Deje las bolsas de ropa en el suelo y me cruce de brazos

-¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente? –

EL me mira sorprendido, pero después frunce el ceño.

\- No tengo idea – Responde rápidamente

Entrecierro mis ojos hacia él, algo me estaba ocultado, lo sabía porque estaba nervioso. No había necesidad de leer mentes para saberlo. Mi mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo sin si quiera disimular, hasta que llegue a su cuello.

\- ¿Traes el collar que me dio carla? – Pregunte sorprendida

El asiente– Te extrañaba y decidí colocármelo – Responde avergonzado – Te molesta? –

Sonreí y de un impulso estaba colgada de su cuello

\- Para nada, yo también te extrañe – Murmuré

Me devolvió el abrazo un poco más fuerte pero no me sentí incomoda o molesta, solo quería continuar de esa manera hasta cansarme, aunque lo dudo.

Al apartarme (a regaña dientes) Shin comenzó a retirarse de su cuello el colgante y me hiso un gesto para que me volteara. Sus frías manos rosaron mi cuello y lo coloco con delicadeza sobre mi cuello.

Sus pensamientos golpearon en mi mente "Es hermosa"

\- Listo – susurro en mi oído Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero no le di importancia. Gire sonriéndole ampliamente

\- Nos vamos? –

Asentí e hice el intento de tomar mis bolsas, claro pero shin las tomo antes que yo y tras un bufido lo seguí a paso lento hasta el castillo.

Antes de entrar al castillo se detuvo y me observo

\- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante – Comenta

Arqueo las cejas – ¿Sobre qué? –

Negó – Te lo diré esta noche en tu habitación –

Asentí algo dudosa, podía explorar en su mente a rebuscar la razón, pero respetaría su privacidad por primera vez.

Sonrió y despeino mi cabello solo un poco – Entonces, nos veremos a la hora de dormir –

Caminamos directo a mi habitación a dejar las casi treinta bolsas con ropa. Sé que es exagerado, pro shin ha insistido en comprarme todo lo que necesitara y de verdad necesitaba mucha ropa.

\- Que no se te olvide – Dijo antes de salir de mi habitación.

Me quede tumbada en mi cama un buen rato observando el techo de mi habitación. Al fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad, estoy en mi casa con mis hermanos y una bola de vampiros tarados sádicos.

Una punzada se instaló en mi abdomen, de nuevo comencé a sentir ansias y el cuerpo me peso repentinamente. Creo que la sangre de shin no había funcionado para calmar mi hambre. Pero debía conformarme, no podía salir a alimentarme hasta nuevo aviso, aunque podía contar con infinitas raciones de sangre de distintos tipos

\- Bueno, eso es mejor que nada – Murmuró

\- ¿Qué tanto hablas? –

Me incorporo encontrándome con Ayato recostado sobre la pared mirándome fijamente.

Fruncí el ceño -¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de menstruación? –

Rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada, en cambio pensó algo

"Te dije que no se iba a quedar así, no lo recuerdas? " Una sonrisa sádica se plantó en su rostro

Bufe – Deja se pensar idioteces y lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia –

Sin pleno aviso se posiciona sobre mí, colocando mis manos sobre mi cabeza mientras hace presión en estas con las suyas, sus ojos me miran burlones y aun sonríe

Continúe mirándolo sin emociones...¿Qué tan estúpido se puede ser para pensar que me dejare someter?

\- Te doy cinco segundos para bajarte y olvidare lo que ha ocurrido –

Ayato rió – Olvídalo enana.. Te castigare por faltarle el respeto a su majestad –

¡Demonios! Estoy perdiendo el control de mis sentidos y la cercanía de este estúpido chupasangre no me lo pone fácil.

\- Ultima oportunidad ayato – Advertí respirando un par de veces

Acerca su boca a mi cuello, sus dientes chocan contra mi piel – No lo creo enana, ya he esperado lo suficiente –

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por completo, ya no tenía control de mi cuerpo.

\- Te lo advertí cabeza de menstruación – susurre

Usando mi fuerza lo estampe contra la pared haciendo un horrible estruendo, quizás si no estuviese fuera de control me importaría pero en este momento lo único que pienso es en la manera de no tener más hambre.

Antes de lanzarme hacia el alguien me tomo por el brazo obligándome a apartarme del peli rojo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo yukino? – Inquirió carla mirándome seriamente

Parpadee un par de veces, pero no pude articular palabra alguna, me sentí débil y con hambre mucha hambre.

Ayato soltó un quejido haciendo que carla posara su mirada en el

-Márchate Sakamaki – Ordeno

Sin replicar desapareció de mi habitación, dejándome a solas con mi hermano. Entre la confusión logre sentarme en mi cama con la vista puesta en el piso.

\- Estuviste a punto de cometer el peor error de toda tu vida – A pesar de que estaba al frente de mí, no lo mire, no podía – Te vieron bebiendo sangre, que si mal no recuerdo es una deshonra para cualquier demonio. Y ahora estuviste a punto de perder el control? –

\- Soy una mierda – susurre por lo bajo

\- Ya es hora de que controles tu hambre – Con su mano hizo que lo observara – Y creo que se quién nos podrá ayudar en eso – Añadió con media sonrisa

Lo observe incrédula, carla me había sonreído?

-¿Quién? –

\- Una vieja amiga de tu madre – Respondió

(...)

\- Entonces esa es la única solución? – Preguntó shin observándome con desilusión

Asentí – Debo marcharme mañana en la noche junto a ella –

Shin fulmino con la mirada a carla - Scarlett odiaba a esa mujer, como te atreves a llevar a yukino ante ella? –

Carla no se inmuto su mirada seguía concentrada en su libro.

Toque suavemente el hombro de shin – No te preocupes, estaré bien – Afirme con una sonrisa – Rika ha decidido acompañarme también –

Bufo – Ahora me siento más seguro – Dijo sarcástico

\- Está todo dicho shin. Yukino se ira mañana con aquella mujer – Sentencia carla

 **/MARATON**


	13. Chapter 13 Lujuria

Comienzo a hacer la tediosa maleta, no es que quisiera marcharme de inmediato pero por mi bien y el de mis hermanos debo alejarme un tiempo para aprender a controlar mis malditos impulsos de monstruo.

Mama siempre dijo que lo peor que le podía a pasar a un demonio eran dos cosas: Perder la compostura y ser mordida por un vampiro.

Por suerte solo la primera me ha pasado, no sé qué haría si alguno de los sakamaki o mukami bebiera mi sangre, supongo que asesinaría al primero en hacerlo

Un ruido estruendoso se hizo presente en mi habitación, la puerta fue azotada con tremenda fuerza, salí del vestidor y me encontré con Kou mukami de pie en mi habitación mirándome enojado.

\- ¿Cómo es eso que te marchas? –

Parpadee confundida, este era el mismo idiota vampiro que acostumbraba molestarme?

\- Es no es tu asunto Mukami – Afirme con una mueca de disgusto – Ahora, lárgate de aquí que no estoy de buen humor que digamos –

Gire para continuar empacando pero me vi acorralada entre kou y la pared de mi habitación. Un tanto sorprendida mira al rubio de pie frente a mí, su ojo artificial habita empezado a brillar mientras que su boca estaba apretada en una firme línea de disgusto

\- ¿No es mi asunto? – Rio con amargura – Creo que no sabes lo que dices neko-chan, acaso no te has dado cuenta? –

Fruncí el ceño - ¿De qué hablas idiota? – Forcejee para salir de su agarre pero extrañamente me fue inútil – Suéltame kou – Ordene en un gruñido

Negó – ¿No te das cuenta Yukino? – Fue acercando su rostro al mío de a poco – Todas la veces que intente llamar tu jodida atención con comentarios estúpidos? O la cantidad de comidas que compartimos en el instituto? –

\- Dos veces y tú me obligaste a comer contigo Kou – Gruñí

\- Solo lo hacía porque te deseo – Admitió con voz ronca – Te deseo como a ninguna otra chica en el mundo Yukino –

Abro los ojos del shock, casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva

¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?

Quizás estaba delirando..

\- Si estas esperando que te corresponda, puedes estar seguro de que no lo hare – Gruñí, Un demonio no debe relacionarse con vampiros inferiores a nuestra raza, o eso era lo que escuchaba durante mis entrenamientos.

¿Qué diría mi madre si supiera que justo ahora un vampiro me tenía acorralada?

Seguramente se decepcionaría de mí.

Sonrió – Es porque jamás en tu maldita vida harías algo bueno por alguien, aunque tu mundo dependiera de eso –

Un fuerte enojo me invadió repentinamente, buena con alguno de los vampiros que rondan por mi hogar? A parte de shin o carla creo que eso no es posible.

– Acaso tu si piensas en los demás? – pregunte con una sonrisa arrogante

Titubeo al responder, pero igual continuo observándome enojado.

\- A eso me refería – Solté una pequeña carcajada – Ahora deja de jugar al héroe y déjame para que continúe con mis cosas –

\- No soy como tú – Escupió – Un maldito monstruo sin corazón –

¿Qué no solo podía irse y ya? Le estaba perdonando la vida por hacerme reir y desperdiciaba la oportunidad de esta manera, idiota.

\- Soy un demonio – Sonreí - ¿Es que acaso esperabas flores y corazones? Lamento decepcionarte Mukami, pero no me gustas –

Espere una rabieta, bofetada incluso que gritara insultos.

Pero no estaba preparada para que me besara.

Sus labios hicieron contactos con los míos de manera brusca, con mis manos intente separarlo pero tampoco pude hacerlo. ¿Porque de repente Kou tenía tanta fuerza?

En segundos comenzó una extraña sensación en mi abdomen y me encontré a mí misma disfrutando del exigente beso, su lengua acaricio con brusquedad la mía. No puedo describir lo que siento en este momento pero me agrada bastante.

Kou se separó de mí con lentitud, sus ojos se abrieron y ya no había enojo en ellos, desgraciadamente en mi interior si había.

\- ¿Qué dices ahora neko-chan? – Sonrió arrogante

-¡IDIOTAA! – Golpee fuertemente su mejilla con mi puño haciendo que retrocediera – Esta no te la perdonare mukami – Gruñí

¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer?

Bese a un puto vampiro.

Frunció el ceño mientras se frotaba la zona en donde lo había abofeteado. Yo di un paso adelante y usando las palmas de mis manos empuje a kou con fuerza haciendo que chocara con la pared al otro extremo de la habitación.

Antes de dar el siguiente paso a la posible muerte de Kou mukami me detuve y comencé a contar números para tranquilizarme.

\- No puedes negar que te ha gustado el beso – Su odiosa voz y a me estaba cabreando a mas no poder

Lo fulmine con la mirada – Vete kou, no quiero tener que hacerte daño –

Sonrió – Lo lamento Neko-chan pero vine aquí con un propósito... – De repente lo tenía a solo unos cuantos centímetros de mí – ...Y no pienso irme hasta cumplirlo – Susurro

Me cruce de brazos ignorando los pocos nervios que sentía.

\- Y que se supone que es lo que quieres? –

Sus ojos brillaron con algo que no entendí, una sonrisa arrogante volvió a formarse en su rostro.

 _"Te quiero a ti Yukino"_

¡Justo ahora tenía que leer sus jodidos pensamientos! A veces, yo podía ser tan idiota.

Me tomo el rostro con ambas manos y volvió a acercar sus labios a los míos, aprovechando que aún tenía algo de cordura en mi volvía a apartarlo pero esta vez hice que retrocediera solo unos pasos

\- ¡NO PUEDES BESARME CUANDO QUIERAS! – Grite

Sonrió, demonios ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sonreír?

No es que su sonrisa fuera terrible o algo semejante, de hecho no estaba nada mal y es que kou podía decirse que era atrac..

¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¿ESTABA A PUNTO DE ADMITIR QUE KOU ERA ATRACTIVO?

Alguien sáqueme de este castillo de inmediato..

Me vi acorralada de nuevo entre su cuerpo y la pared, pero esta vez sostuvo mis manos sobre mi cabeza y entre mis piernas coloco una suya que casi rosaba mi punto sensible.

\- Solo obsérvame yukino – Murmuro antes de estampar sus labios de nuevo con los míos

Esta vez, la sensación era aún más embriagadora que antes, mi cuerpo tembló por completo ante este beso que era más demandante.

Descendió sus labios hasta mi cuello y comenzó a lamerlo con suavidad haciendo que las descargas eléctricas se intensificaran. Solté un gemido largo de satisfacción en cuanto sus colmillos se pasearon por toda mi piel erizada.

Sé que esto no es correcto, pero mi cuerpo ha dejado de obedecerme por completo.

\- No te resistas neko-chan – Susurro en mi oído mordiéndolo suavemente, jadee en silencio – Yo sé que te gusta – Me dio un casto beso

\- te odio – Gruño en cuanto separa sus labios

Una carcajada salió de su boca – No, no lo haces, tu cuerpo me lo dice – Una de sus manos apretó mi trasero con fuerza

¡JODER!

Suelto su agarre sin usar mucha fuerza y tomo su rostro con ambas manos.

\- Odio que tengas razón – murmuro ronca para estampar sus labios con los míos

– Déjate llevar por el placer Neko-chan, se mía para toda la eternidad – Fue lo último que escuche que dijo antes de que el placer me segara.

¡MALDITO MUKAMI ME LAS PAGARA!

NORMAL POV

Shin paseaba por los corredores de su castillo con una expresión sombría en el rostro, no estaba para nada de acuerdo en que su hermanita y su odiosa amiga se marcharan con aquella odiosa mujer.

¿Cómo podía un ser inferior como eran los ángeles entrenar un demonio?

Golpeo la pared a su lado con mucha fuerza y esta se agrieto debido a la enorme fuerza del fundador.

\- Maldita sea – Gruño en voz baja

No quería que se marchara, ella era la luz que les llego inesperadamente luego de aquella guerra terrible que se había efectuado en el inframundo, lugar donde su única pariente consanguínea falleció.

La verdad era que Yukino se parecía mucho a Scarlett, ambas eran orgullosas, arrogantes y con un nivel superior de sadismo que un demonio común. En cambio el padre de Yuki era todo lo contrario, por los relatos de esta sabía que era un hombre bondadoso y de buenos modales, incluso disfrutaba de pasar ratos con ella después de sus entrenamientos

Shin se detuvo abruptamente en cuanto llego al pasillo en donde su habitación y la de yukino se encontraban a la par. Suspiro antes de tocar la puerta, debía hablar con ella antes de que se marchara.

Quería contarle que hace algunas horas Carla le había comunicado que tendrían una nueva novia y que ya no sería la única mujer en aquel castillo abarrotado de testosterona, había riesgos de que Yukino sufriera un ataque de ira o que le diera igual.

No sabía a cuál abstenerse, ella era impredecible.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar primero.

Su mente no quería procesar lo que estaba viendo justo en estos momentos. Frente a él se hallaba el cuerpo desnudo de su querida hermana menor acompañada por el cuerpo igualmente escaso de ropas de Kou Mukami, ambos profundamente dormidos.

Cerró la puerta en silencio y sin aun poder creérselo se metió en su habitación.

\- Maldito mukami – Gruño segado de la ira arrojando un florero al espejo de su cómoda

 _ **/SIGUE LEYENDO...**_


	14. Chapter 14 Mi pasado

Observo el paisaje desde la ventana de mi torre, el sol comienza a ponerse sobre el horizonte, los tonos rojizos del cielo me recuerdan extrañamente a Shin.

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?

\- Han pasado dos años – Susurro inaudible

Apenas recuerdo aquella despedida en el castillo tsukinami, que a pesar de que no hubo lágrimas, me pareció realmente emotiva. Carla-nii incluso me sonrió con la promesa de que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Ese día también conocí a la nueva novia, vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver a Ayumi ante mí. También tuve que prometerle que le escribiría a menudo, cosa que no he hecho y ni hare.

No quería tener que volver a involucrarme con un vampiro en toda mi existencia. No, desde que supe la verdad.

\- Yukino ..– Unos toques a la puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos.

Giro encontrándome con mi nueva tutora Camil, su cabello dorado va atado en un moño impecable y sus ojos azules me miran con enojo.

\- De nuevo estas holgazaneando? – Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa al ver su rostro, cada vez que fruncía el ceño me provocaban extrañas risas.

Era debido a mi naturaleza demoniaca que sentía vigor cada vez que lograba enojar a un angel.

\- Solo estoy tomando un pequeño descansó – Respondo

Ella suspira – Bueno, es hora de que te prepares hoy debes estar en el juicio –

Fruncí el ceño – Tanya estará ahí, cierto? –

Asiente – Sera juzgada por traición –

\- Si no hubiese hablado quizás aún seguiría libre esa escoria –

\- Ella es tu familia Yukino – me reprende Camil pero veo algo de lastima en su semblante

\- No me mires de esa manera – Gruño – No necesito que sientas lastima por mí. Esa mujer ya no es parte de mi familia, ella mato a mis padres y usurpo mi trono –

Siento como el enojo y la ira me invade pero ya puedo controlar mis impulsos demoniacos. Gracias a camil, ahora puedo contenerme con mayor facilidad, incluso mi personalidad ha cambiado un poco, o eso creo.

\- No puedes vivir con ese rencor toda tu vida –

Bufe – Soy un demonio claro que puedo. Tú por otro lado eres un arcángel exiliado, está en tus genes perdonar –

Camil toma asiento a mi lado y acaricia suavemente mi cabello, su tacto es amable y cálido. Admito que al principio tuvimos ciertas peleas que acabaron en desastres, pero a medida que logramos conocernos nació cierta amistad y respeto entre nosotras.

\- Eres parecida a tu madre – Afirmo con una sonrisa – Era igual de terca y orgullosa que tu –

\- Creí que me parecía a mi padre – Murmure con un deje de voz, aquellas palabras me dolían la verdad – Pero veo que jamás me parecí a el –

Ella asintió – Tus padres te amaban Yuki, ni ellos mismos podían imaginarse el secreto que ocultabas –

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –

-¿Quieren que te vuelva a contar la historia? –

Asentí – Quiero saber mi historia, no como mis padres se conocieron –

Sonrió – El tiempo se detuvo en la tierra, no en el cielo. En ese entonces aun tenia mis alas ...– Su expresión cambio a una de nostalgia – Escuchamos que un demonio se había enamorado de un vampiro pero que ambos habían olvidado su amor. Amoline, era una hechicera magnifica, ella y su hija pudieron hacer que tu madre olvidase a aquel terrible dolor que sintió. –

\- Sufrió por haberse enamorado de un vampiro – Sonrío con falsedad – Creí que mi madre era más inteligente, que era astuta.. Ya veo que no –

\- Jamás dudes del amor niña – Los ojos de Camil me vieron con odio, después de todo ella también estuvo enamorada de otro de diferente especie, mi padre.

Me encogí de hombros – Si, si lo siento –

Rodó los ojos – Como decía, tu madre y aquel vampiro tenían una conexión tan fuerte que para romperlo había que borrar toda la existencia de tu madre en la tierra. Aquellos días en los que causaba desastres y caos, nadie en la tierra lo recordaría. Solamente nosotros los ángeles que fuimos testigo de ello –

\- Era buena, cierto? –

Suspiro y golpeo levemente su rostro con la palma de la mano – Demasiado – Dijo negando lentamente

Reí – Ya, continúa que se nos va a hacer tarde –

\- Por muy buenas fuentes, sé que los vampiros y demonios no pueden procrear. Por eso, cuando tu padre y tu madre te tuvieron, nadie sospechaba que había algo mal en tus genes – Sus ojos azules comenzaron a inundarse debido a que estaba controlando las lagrimas

Con mi mano retire con delicadeza una lágrima rebelde que logró escaparse de su ojo derecho

\- No llores idiota, has contado esta historia más de dos veces – Dije sonriendo

Frunció el ceño – Tenme más respeto mocosa. Recuerda que soy tu superior –

No pude más, solté una carcajada que a los pocos segundos logro contagiar a Camil. Cuando pare de reír me quede observando un punto fijo en la pared.

\- Jamás imagine que mis ansias de sangre provenían de un vampiro como él. Eso también explica porque sentía una extraña conexión con él, como una atracción indescriptible –

\- Aunque sea diminuta, existe una parte de aquel vampiro en tus genes, igualmente continuas siendo una sangre pura –

\- No como quisiera – Suspire – Debería comenzar a prepararme, si llego tarde los del consejo se enojaran –

Enarco las cejas – Desde cuando te importa llegar tarde a algún lugar? –

Sonreí ampliamente – Desde que anunciaron que el verdugo seria yo –

Camil hizo una mueca desaprobatoria pero aun así no dijo nada, entre sus principios estaba respetar cualquier vida humana y debido a mi queridísima y traidora tía Tanya era una hibrida sentía cierta lastima hacia ella.

Pero también entendía que su crimen debía ser castigado, ¿Quién mejor para hacerlo que yo? Su querida sobrina que posee aquella sangre de reina Abrahel.

Camil se detuvo en la puerta y me observo de reojo – Recuerda, no debes decirle a alguien nada de lo que hablamos. El consejo de volvería loco si supiera tu historia –

Tense la mandíbula – Lo hare porque me lo pides tú. Porque no me interesa lo que digan esos ancianos decrépitos –

\- Entonces, nos vemos en una hora –

Deje caer mi cuerpo en mi cómoda cama

\- Todo esto es tan confuso – Murmure

Aún recuerdo la sorpresa y el enojo al saber la maldita verdad sobre mí. Era un fenómeno, algo que jamás había existido y que seguramente muchos cazadores pagarían por tener de trofeo.

(...)

Me observo en el espejo atónita, aquella chica ante mí no era yo. Mi cabello estaba trenzado y caía a mi lado izquierdo, habían maquillado mis ojos de negro y mis labios habían sido pintados de color carmín. Mi ropa si era algo que yo misma había escogido, una camiseta y shorts de tiro alto negros, botas militares.

A pesar de que me veía hermosa, sentí que algo me hacía falta. Fui trotando al armario y el saque una chaqueta de cuero vieja, su aroma invadió mi nariz casi de inmediato.

Olía a mi madre, espere tanto para usarla que había olvidado que la tenía ahí. Supongo que hoy es una buena ocasión para usarla.

Ya vestida, baje a esperar el carruaje que me llevaría a la nueva cámara del consejo. Ya que yo, accidentalmente apropósito había destruido la anterior.

\- Yukino-sama – Me llamo una de las sirvientas

\- ¿Sucede algo? –

\- Este, bueno... le deseo suerte –

Sonreí arrogante – Gracias, pero no la necesito –

En cuanto llegue al primer piso del castillo unas voces me detuvieron.

\- No permitiré que arruines nada – Era la voz de camil, sonaba algo enojada incluso mayor a cuando peleábamos

\- Ya te dije Camil, necesito verla – También conocía esa voz.

Camine a dónde provenía la conversación y casi chillo de la impresión. Frente a mi estaban los Tsukinami, carla seguía igual pero shin llevaba su cabello un poco más largo de lo usual, pero también seguía siendo el mismo.

\- ¿Para qué quieres verla Shin? Si mal no recuerdo, ni siquiera te despediste cuando se marchó –

Shin bajo la cabeza derrotado. Camil tenia razón, si quiera había tomado la molestia de aparecer el dia que me marche. Y como mi orgullo siempre será mayor trate de aparentar que estaba bien, aun cuando no lo estaba.

\- Creo que shin merece explicarle a Yukino – Hablo carla – Seguramente ella entenderá lo ocurrido y lo perdonara –

No aguante mas, definitivamente que lo mío no era estar callada.

\- Eso no lo deciden ustedes carla – Gruñí haciendo que todos me observaran sorprendidos, me cruce de brazos – Tengo un día ocupado y no tengo tiempo de hablar –

\- Yuki.. Si me dejas yo.. –

\- Ahora mismo no necesito escucharte Shin – Lo interrumpí

Frunció el ceño – Necesitamos hablar –

– Será cuando yo lo desee –

\- Lamento interrumpir – Una de las sirvientas llego a donde nos encontrábamos, me miro algo apenada por interrumpir – Yukino-sama el auto ha llegado –

\- Bien – conteste para luego ver a camil – Adelántate –

Asintió y camino hasta el auto dejándome atrás, yo aún no observaba a shin y carla.

¿Tendrán un lugar donde pasar la noche?

Suspire, no podía dejarlos en la calle, después de todo ellos viajaron hasta acá para verme.

\- Vendré en unas horas. Hasta entonces pueden quedarse aquí – Anuncie

Ambos asintieron

\- Le diré a algunas chicas que preparen sus habitaciones y que ordenen su equipaje – Hice el intento de irme pero alguien me tomo de la muñeca

No hacía falta saber de quien se trataba, aun recordaba su tacto.

\- Suéltame shin – Ordene observando sus ojos ambarinos

Negó – Prométeme que hablaremos de esto luego –

\- ¡YUKINO! – Grito camil haciéndome dar un respigo

Tire de mi muñeca – Suéltame – Ordene de nuevo

\- Shin.. – Advirtió carla

\- Prométemelo Yukino – Ordeno shin

¡Demonios! No tenía tiempo para hablar de eso hoy.

\- De acuerdo

 **/HOLOAAAA, SE QUE TENIA TIEMPO SIN PUBLICAR PERO NO TENGO ORDENADOR Y HE ESCRITO DESDE EL DE UNA AMIGA, LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA, YA ESTA HISTORIA ESTA TERMINANDO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN TENGO OTRA NUEVA EN MENTE.**

 **OBVIAMENTE DE DIABOLIK LOVERS**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


End file.
